Cutting
by xUsukTrashx
Summary: AU - Arthur, un chico de 19 años, que gracias a el suicidio de su madre debe asistir al psicólogo por las pesadillas que tiene todos los días por ese suceso, y también por su esquizofrenia, que cuando estaba su madre no tenia los síntomas, y depresión. Pero un día saliendo de una sesión se choca con Alfred, un chico de 20 años super positivo y sociable, pero con un secreto que po
1. Chapter 1

_**\- Mamá...**_ **  
**

_**\- Arthur...**_

 _ **\- No lo hagas, por favor -**_ _le dijo él con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _ **\- Lo siento, pero no tengo otra opción -**_ _le contestó ella con una sonrisa._

 _ **\- No, no puede ser la única opción -**_ _Arthur estaba al borde el llanto. La mujer que le había dado la vida estaba a punto de saltar hacia el abismo._

 _ **\- Lo lamento -**_ _le dijo con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos saltando, Arthur intentó tomar su muñeca, pero ya era tarde. Cayó al suelo ocultando sus ojos con sus manos comenzando a llorar. De pronto el atardecer desapareció y todo se volvió oscuridad._

Arthur despertó sudado y con su corazón latiendo rápidamente, y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos que no cesaron hasta que las limpio con sus manos.

Respiro hondo e intentó calmar su respiración, no era la primera vez que ocurría eso, hace ya algunas semanas que estaba teniendo este tipo de pesadillas.

 **\- Días después -**

 **\- ¿Desde hace cuánto comenzaste a tenerlas? -** preguntó su psicólogo.

 **\- Hace... -** vaciló intentando recordar **\- ...3 meses, creo.**

 **\- ¿Siempre son con la misma persona? -** Arthur asintió **\- ¿Puedo preguntar quién es? Si no te incomoda.**

 **\- Mi madre... -** dijo en voz baja.

 **\- ¿Le sucedió algo a ella?**

Arthur solo bajó su cabeza mirando al suelo y no contesto.

 **\- Arthur -** el psicólogo, que se llamaba Francis, le llamo con su voz suave **\- Si algo te incomoda de esto, házmelo saber, pero necesito que hables para poder solucionar tus problemas ¿Sí? -** Arthur asintió **\- Si no quieres contestar esa pregunta está bien, no te forzare a hacerlo.**

El ojiverde respiro hondo y decidió hablar **\- Ella murió, hace unos meses.**

Francis lo miró dejando en su escritorio la libreta que estaba utilizando para anotar todo lo importante que decía Arthur **\- ¿Quieres hablar de esto?**

Arthur vaciló sin responder, un nudo se formó en su garganta, realmente no quería hablar de ese tema, pero sabía que tenía que enfrentarlo a toda costa. Francis luego de unos minutos decidió romper el silencio.

 **\- ¿Cómo murió? -** le pregunto.

Arthur lo miró y mordió su labio inferior **\- Ella...se suicidó.**

 **\- Flashback -**

 **\- Mamá, ya llegué -** dijo Arthur cerrando la puerta de su hogar, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta **\- ¿Mama? -** volvió a preguntar, pero nuevamente no tuvo respuesta.

Camino hasta el segundo piso donde estaban los dormitorios y no la encontró. Siguió caminando hasta el baño y se encontró con una de las imágenes más traumáticas que pudo haber visto en su vida. Su madre, estaba sentada en el suelo, con su espalda sobre la tina, y a su alrededor había un gran charco de sangre que provenía de sus dos muñecas.

Arthur en ese momento corrió hacia ella para tomarla entre sus brazos sin importar que su ropa se manchada.

 **\- ¿Por qué...? -** Le pregunto con lágrimas en sus ojos **\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste...? -** temblando saco su teléfono y marco el número de su celular, sabía que ya era tarde porque al intentar tomar su pulso no lo lograba encontrar.

 **\- Buenas noches ¿Cuál es su emergencia? -** le respondieron detrás de la línea.

Arthur tardó unos segundos en contestar **\- Mi madre...**

 **\- ¿Que le sucedió a su madre?**

 **\- Ella...está muerta -** dijo rompiendo en llanto, no podía creer que esto le estaba sucediendo.

 **\- Señor tranquilícese ¿Que le sucedió a ella?**

 **\- De sus brazos -** trago en seco **\- Se está desangrando.**

 **\- Lo entiendo, en unos minutos una ambulancia llegará a su casa, sólo aguarde unos minutos.**

 **\- Esta bien -** Arthur corto dejando caer su teléfono al suelo, abrazo el cuerpo de ella y sollozo aún más. No podía creer que la mujer que le había dado la vida había muerto, y de esa forma.

Unos minutos más tardes, aun llorando, miro para su lado y había, por así decir, una carta. Soltó con una de sus manos el cuerpo y agarro el papel, algo tembloroso comenzó a leerlo.

 _"Arthur:_

 _Mi pequeño bebe, sé que cuando leas esto yo ya voy a estar en un mejor lugar, pero de alguna manera necesitaba despedirme. Lo sé, no fue la mejor manera de terminar todo esto, pero lo necesitaba. Todos sufrimos de alguna manera, ¿No? Muchos esconden eso para no preocupar a sus seres queridos, y me incluyo en eso, pero ya no podía aguantarlo más, tener que mostrar una sonrisa falsa y decir que "estaba bien" cuando realmente no lo estaba, ya no funcionaba. Las pastillas antidepresivas no funcionaban más y los pensamientos suicidadas cada día iban aumentando aún más._

 _Por favor sigue sin mí, que sé que tu vida mejorara así, que esto no te afecte en el futuro y sigue siendo la hermosa y cariñosa personita que yo crie. Sabes que te amo demasiado y espero que algún día encuentres alguna persona que te amé como yo lo hago._

 _Mamá"_

 **\- Fin del Flashback -**

 **\- Lo siento mucho, no debí haber preguntado eso -** se retractó Francis.

 **\- Descuide, ya no importa -** dijo sobándose una de sus muñecas, llamando la atención de Francis.

 **\- Arthur -** le llamo **\- Sé que no debería preguntar esto, pero por el gran puntaje que obtuviste en tu test de depresión lo deduje ¿Tu llegaste a cortarte?**

Arthur abrió sus ojos aún más, no quería responderle tal vez lo iba a tratar de loco o de alguna manera lo podría internar en algún hospital. Pero dudo por unos minutos y resignado decidió asentir.

 **\- ¿Podrías mostrármelas si es que no te molesta? -** Arthur volvió a asentir y subió las mangas de su camisa, mostrando 6 cortes del brazo izquierdo y 7 del derecho **\- ¿Cada cuánto las haces? -** se atrevió a preguntarle.

Arthur vaciló y respondió **\- 4 veces por... -** decidió callar.

 **\- ¿Por...?**

 **\- Semana.**

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, mientras Francis volvía a tomar su libreta y anotaba un par de cosas en ella.

 **\- ¿Desde hace cuánto te las haces?**

 **\- Desde que ella murió.**

 **\- Ya veo, bueno Arthur -** miró su reloj **\- Ya paso una hora -** la sesión del día había concluido **\- Quisiera verte la próxima semana, ¿Sí? -** Arthur asintió, tomó su abrigo y salió del consultorio.

La sala de espera estaba vacía _\- Creo que fui el último -_ pensó. Camino hacia la entrada y el guardia lo despidió con un cálido adiós con su voz potente, Arthur sólo asintió y salió a la fría calle. El invierno estaba cerca y ya se podían sentir las heladas que se aproximaban.

Con su bufanda se cubrió hasta por encima de su nariz del viento que le golpeaba la cara. Y caminaba tranquilamente escuchando música con sus audífonos, una canción de Green Day se reproducía en ese momento. Cerró sus ojos comenzando a tararear la canción, y sin darse cuenta había chocado con alguien, cayendo torpemente al suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Lo siento no te vi -** le dijo la persona con la que había chocado hace unos segundos.

Arthur intentó reponerse empujándose con la palma de su mano, pero alguien, que no logro distinguir ya que con el brusco movimiento de la caída su vista se nublo, tomo su muñeca intentando levantarlo del suelo. El ojiverde ante tal acción volvió a caer al suelo ya que le persona que lo "intento" ayudar no había sido muy gentil.

Cuando Arthur logró recobrar la vista, dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que había chocado minutos antes, encontrándose con unas lagunas azules muy cerca de él, de tal manera que lograba sentir la respiración de este. El ojiverde retrocedió ante esto, y agradeció que tuviera su bufanda puesta porque el gran sonrojo que tenía en ese momento.

 **\- Perdón por eso -** se retractó **\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -** le volvió a estrechar la mano para que Arthur se pudiera levantar.

 **\- Si, tranquilo estoy bien -** le dijo por lo bajo.

 **\- Gracias al cielo -** dijo el ojiazul suspirando.

En ese momento Arthur se sobresaltó cuando una punzada directa de su muñeca hizo que por inercia se la sobara lentamente. Haciendo que el ojiazul lo mirara extrañado.

 **\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? -** le volvió a preguntar, Arthur retiró la mano de ahí sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho y asintió rápidamente.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos hasta que el ojiverde decidió despedirse **\- Bueno, me tengo que ir -** se dio vuelta para seguir su trayecto, pero antes de que se pudiera poner los audífonos el mismo tipo con que se había chocado lo tomó del brazo.

 **\- ¡Espera! -** Arthur se dio vuelta y lo miró **\- ¿Vas a caminar sólo?**

 **\- Si, mi casa no queda tan lejos.**

 **\- ¿No quieres que te lleve? Ya que está por llover y además es lo menos que podría hacer por esa gran caída.**

 **\- No, no hace falta, puedo caminar.**

De pronto una gota cayó por una de las mejillas de Arthur **\- ¿Estás seguro? Te enfermaras -** el ojiverde cerró los ojos por unos segundos y no tuvo más elección que aceptar.

* * *

El trayecto fue tranquilo, el Arthur iba en el asiento del copiloto mientras miraba por la ventana las gotas de la lluvia caer, el ojiazul conducía mientras escuchaba la radio. De pronto una canción de Queen comenzó a sonar tomando toda la atención de Arthur haciéndolo tararear, el ojiazul se dio cuenta de esto y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios

 **\- No pensaba que en estos tiempos seguían existiendo fans de esta banda -** le dijo sobresaltándolo.

 **\- Bueno, si aún siguen existiendo -** dijo con un leve sonrisa **\- Me haces pensar que soy un bicho raro.**

El ojiazul río **\- Créeme que no lo eres, es más creo que es estupendo encontrar fans tan jóvenes, o eso pareces ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

 **\- 19.**

 **\- ¿¡19!? Qué joven y yo pensaba que pensaba que tenías más de 20.**

 **\- ¿Tu cuántos años tienes? -** le preguntó Arthur.

 **\- 20 recién cumplidos -** dijo con una gran sonrisa _\- Así que 20 años -_ pensó el ojiverde **\- Bueno volviendo a lo de antes, yo creo que es genial encontrar personas jóvenes, como de 19 años -** dijo señalándole con la mirada **\- Con gustos musicales... -** vaciló **\- ¿Cómo podría decirlo?**

 **\- ¿...Raros?**

 **\- No, raros no…más bien, especiales.**

Arthur le brillaron los ojos, era la primera vez que alguien halagaba sus gustos musicales. En sus 19 años de vida siempre lo habían marcado de raro al escuchar bandas tan antiguas, aunque él nunca les daba la razón a lo que decían, algo en su interior le dolía escuchar eso.

 **\- Minutos más tardes -**

 **\- Esta es mi casa -** dijo Arthur, el ojiazul se estacionaron frente a esta y la examinó, le sorprendió que la casa pareciera más para una familia que para que un chico de 19 años estuviera viendo sólo **\- Espérame aquí deje mi billetera adentro.**

 **\- ¿Que? No, no hace falta.**

 **\- Si, si lo tengo que hacer** \- el Arthur le dejó la palabra en la boca al ojiazul porque este ya había entrado a buscar dinero. Segundos más tardes ya había vuelto, entregándole algunos billetes.

 **\- De enserio, no hacía falta -** el ojiazul se negaba completamente a aceptarlos.

 **\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por hacerte gastar gasolina con un viaje más.**

 **\- Con decirme tu nombre estaba bien.**

Arthur frunció el ceño ante lo que le había dicho **\- Soy Arthur -** dijo bajo.

 **\- ¿Y tú apellido es...?**

 **\- Kirkland.**

 _\- Arthur Kirkland -_ pensó el ojiazul **\- Bueno yo soy Alfred F. Jones -** le dijo con una sonrisa y le dio la mano para estrecharla. Arthur vaciló unos segundos y terminó tomando esta.

 **\- Bueno Arthur espero que algún día nos encontremos de nuevo -** le sonrió arrancando nuevamente el auto **\- Nos vemos.**

Arthur mantuvo su mirada sobre el auto hasta que este desapareció por las calles, miró la mano con la que había estrechado a la de Alfred _\- ¿Tú crees que será él? -_ pensó con un sonrojo mirando hacia el cielo.

Cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo hizo volver al mundo real, entró a su hogar y fue directo a su habitación, sin cenar ese día decidió ir a dormirse lo más pronto posible. Se recostó sobre su cama y con una sonrisa cayo en brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Días después -**

 _ **\- ¿Dónde estoy? -**_ _se preguntó Arthur. Era de noche y en la oscuridad no podía distinguir mucho, pero cuando comenzó a caminar pudo notar unos árboles_ _ **\- Un bosque -**_ _pensó. Se topó con lo que parecía un camino de tierra y decidió ir por este, ya que estaba perdido. De pronto al final del camino empezó a iluminarse y Arthur apresuró el paso, pero al llegar a donde se producía esa luz, se encontró con una pequeña cabaña, que estaba incendiándose, el ojiverde quedó en trance al verla hasta que un grito desgarrador, que le resultaba familiar, lo hizo volver a la realidad. Se acercó a una de las ventanas de esta y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver quien estaba dentro_ _ **\- No puede ser -**_ _pensó intentando abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba atascada desde dentro._

 _ **\- ¡Mama! -**_ _le llamó gritando. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo, con ya algunas quemaduras y uno que otro golpe, sobre uno de los muebles de la cabaña. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía levantó su cabeza y le miró._

 _ **\- Arthur... -**_ _le logró decir, pero un crujido, que provenía de del techo, llamó la atención de Arthur._

 _ **\- No... -**_ _pensó él._

 _ **\- Lo siento... -**_ _dijo ella, antes de que el techo se viniera abajo._

 _Arthur se alejó de la cabaña, estaba en shock y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Mientras retrocedía su espalda se topó con un árbol, e instantáneamente se deslizo en este, abrazo sus piernas y comenzó a sollozar aún más._

 **\- ¿Por qué...? -** Arthur despertó sobresaltado y con su corazón que no dejaba de latir _\- Otra pesadilla -_ pensó limpiando las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas. Quedó en trance por unos minutos mirando a la nada y de pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo tomo y atendió.

 **\- ¿¡Arthur Kirkland donde demonios estas!? -** el grito que provenía de detrás de la línea lo había aturdido, tanto que había tuvo que alejar el aparato de su oído. Era Antonio, uno de sus compañeros que trabajaba con él.

Miro el reloj del teléfono, y si era verdad, se había quedado dormido.

 **\- Lo siento tanto me quede dormido, en unos minutos estoy ahí -** le dijo y cortó la llamada, levantándose lo más rápido que pudo. Fue directo al baño, tomo una ducha rápida y cepillo sus dientes. No tuvo tiempo de desayunar, pero le restó importancia sabiendo las consecuencias que le traería. Tomó su abrigo y sus llaves, se acomodó su bufanda y abrió la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera camina se topó con cierto ojiazul.

 **\- Alfred -** le miró sorprendido **\- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **\- Buenos días para ti también -** dijo un tanto serio Alfred.

 **\- Lo siento es que estoy retrasado -** se disculpó algo sonrojado **\- Buenos días ¿Qué haces aquí? -** pregunto nuevamente

 **\- Solo pasaba a saludarte, ya que hace unos días que no tuve contacto contigo... -** dijo algo avergonzado **\- ...y, espera ¿Me dijiste que estabas retrasado? -** Arthur asintió **\- ¿Quieres que te dé un aventón?**

 **\- Por favor, si no es mucha molestia.**

 **\- Claro no hay problema -** le dio una cálida sonrisa haciendo que el ojiverde se sonrojara levemente

Ambos salieron y subieron al auto, Alfred comenzó a manejar lo más rápido que pudo haciendo que la ansiedad de Arthur subiera mareando un poco, el ojiazul se dio cuenta de esto y colocó una de sus manos sobre una de las de Arthur, este se sobresaltó ante el tacto y lo miro, Alfred estaba con una sonrisa mientras conducía haciéndose el desentendido de lo que había hecho, Arthur se sonrojo un poco mirando para el lado de la ventana.

Quedaron en completo silencio hasta que el estómago de Arthur había decidido gruñir

 **\- ¿Arthur de casualidad desayunaste? -** le pregunto.

 **\- No tuve tiempo -** dijo sin poder mirarlo.

 **\- No puedes hacer eso, el desayuno es una de las comidas más importantes del día no puedes dejarla pasar por nada del mundo -** Alfred dijo eso tan serio que hizo que Arthur riera **\- ¿Que es tan gracioso? -** pregunto divertido Alfred.

 **\- Fue gracioso como dijiste eso tan serio -** le dijo sonriendo, haciendo Alfred se le quedara mirando por un largo tiempo **\- ¡Alfred el semáforo! -** le grito y Alfred paro el auto de repente, ambos avanzaron hasta que sus cinturones llegaron al tope.

 **\- Lo siento ¿Estas bien? -** pregunto asustado Alfred.

 **\- Si, si estoy bien, pero ¿Que fue eso tan de repente? -** le pregunto desentendido.

 **\- Sólo, me distraje -** dijo con un leve sonrojo.

* * *

 **\- Lo siento por llegar tarde -** dijo algo avergonzado Arthur.

Antonio estaba con sus brazos cruzados delante de él **\- Arthur ¿Sabes la hora que es?**

 **\- De enserio lo lamento, mi alarma no sonó, creo.**

Antonio río **\- Descuida, lo entiendo, pero que no se vuelva a repetir -** Arthur asintió y se colocó su uniforme, el cual consistía nada que en un delantal con el nombre de la tienda **\- y Arthur... -** Antonio le llamó la atención mientras movía unas macetas **\- ¿Quién era el sujeto que te trajo?**

 **\- U-un...amigo -** dijo Arthur tartamudeando.

 **\- ¿Sólo un amigo? -** le pregunto sonriendo.

 **\- Si, solo eso -** contesto algo sonrojado.

 **\- ¿Y entonces por qué tartamudeas? -** dijo riéndose ante la reacción de su amigo **\- ¿Y ese sonrojo qué?**

 **\- Ca-allate no estoy sonrojado -** le golpeó levemente el brazo sonrojándose más aún.

Antonio río aún más y miró por la puerta **\- Hablando de Roma mira quien está en la puerta.**

Arthur cerró sus ojos y giró lentamente para encontrarse con la persona que menos quería ver ahora, Alfred estaba en la puerta con una bolsa esperando que alguien le diera el paso hacia la tienda. Antonio presiono el botón que estaba detrás del mostrador, que le permitía abrir la puerta y Arthur lo fue a "atender".

 **\- ¿Alfred qué haces aquí?**

 **\- Como me habías dicho que no llegaste a desayunar, decidí ir a comprarte algo.**

A Arthur le brillaron los ojos **\- Gracias -** le dijo tomando la bolsa y escondiéndose detrás de la bolsa, ya que tenía un gran sonrojo y no quería que le viera Alfred.

 **\- Y, además, quería saber a qué hora salías para venir a recoger -** Alfred dijo esto girando su cabeza hacia otro lado.

 **\- No hace falta, puedo tomar el autobús o pedirme un taxi.**

 **\- Vamos, sería un gasto menos ¿No lo crees? -** insistió.

Arthur vaciló por unos segundos **\- Está bien, salgo a las 7.**

Alfred sorprendió sonrió **\- De acuerdo, entonces a esta hora vendré, nos vemos -** le saludo con un beso en la mejilla y salió de la tienda lo más rápido que pudo.

El sonrojo que tenía Arthur en ese momento era indiscutible, este solo suspiro ante tal acto.

 **\- ¿Así que amigo nada más?** **-** le dijo sonriendo Antonio.

Arthur solo le dio una mirada fulminante haciendo reír aún más a Antonio.

* * *

El día pasó de lo más normal, la misma cantidad de cliente de casi siempre, unos llevando flores para regalar a seres queridos, otros para sus parejas y otros para gente difunta. Un italiano entró a la tienda llamando la atención de Arthur, que este estaba sentado detrás el mostrador con uno de sus tantos libros.

 **\- Buenas noches Lovino -** saludo dejando el libro.

 **\- Buenas noches -** le saludo sonriendo **\- ¿Cómo has estado? -** preguntó refiriéndose a ese tema, que sólo uno que otro amigo de él lo sabía.

 **\- Cada día es más complicado -** suspiro bajando la mirada

 **\- ¿Encontraste alguna ayuda?**

 **\- Estoy concurriendo a un psicólogo, que espero que de algo sirva, si no…creo que me voy a tener que internar -** que tuviera esa segunda opción le dolía demasiado pensarlo.

De pronto la voz de Antonio se escuchó **\- La voz que escuchó es la de Lovi~ -** dijo desde el depósito.

 **\- ¿Dónde está? -** pregunto Lovino.

Arthur señaló hacia la puerta que estaba atrás, Lovino solo suspiro.

 **\- Seguro te está preparando otro ramo de rosas.**

Lovino se sonrojo ante ese comentario **\- C-cierra la boca -** Arthur río ante su reacción. De pronto Antonio salió y abrazo fuertemente a su querido novio. El menor se resistió al principio, pero luego de unos segundos le correspondió al abrazo.

 **\- Te extrañe -** le dijo Antonio cálidamente.

 **\- Pedazo de tonto -** le dijo sonrojado **\- Yo también te extrañe -** dijo casi en un susurro, pero igual el Antonio logró escucharlo y lo abrazó aún más **\- Me lastimas.**

 **\- Lo siento -** río y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios haciendo sonrojar, más de lo que ya estaba, a Lovino.

 **\- Las muestras de afecto a otra parte por favor -** les llamó la atención un ojiverde que estaba sentado detrás del mostrador mirando atentamente la situación, ambos rieron.

 **\- ¿Nos vamos? -** pregunto Lovino.

 **\- Sí, claro -** respondió Antonio **\- ¿Arthur podrías cerrar la tienda? tengo algo que hacer -** Antonio miró a Arthur guiñándole el ojo ganándose un golpe por parte de Lovino **\- Eso duele -** dijo sobándose el brazo **\- No tienes problema, ¿No?**

Arthur negó y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa **\- Diviértanse.**

 **\- Nos vemos mañana -** ambos salieron tomados de las manos, dejando al ojiverde con algo vacío en su interior.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur apagó las luces, se colocó su abrigo y su bufanda, y salió a la fría calle. Cuando terminó de cerrar la tienda, se encontró con un ojiazul que vestía una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones rasgados y botas de cuero, ambos de color negro. En una de sus manos tenía un cigarro, ya casi terminado. Esto sorprendió a Arthur.

 **\- No, tenía ni idea de que fumabas.**

 **\- Es algo que muy pocas personas saben de mi -** dijo dándole una última pitada a su cigarro **\- Cada uno tiene sus secretos, ¿No? -** Alfred río mientras Arthur bajaba la mirada al sentirse algo culpable de lo último que dijo **\- Dime no te molesta que lo haga.**

Arthur negó **\- Descuida.**

 **\- Perfecto -** le dijo arrojando al suelo el cigarro ya terminado **\- ¿Quieres ir a cenar a algún lado?**

Arthur negó nuevamente mirando aun para el suelo, Alfred lo miró extrañado **\- Sólo quiero ir a mi casa, no quiero ser más una molestia para ti -** esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero Alfred logró escucharlo.

El ojiazul con el ceño fruncido le dijo **\- Arthur, no eres una molestia para mi ¿Por qué piensas eso?**

 **\- Sé que soy una molestia para todos, no tienes que hacer todo esto porque me tienes lastima y... -** sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no tardaron en salir. Alfred al darse cuenta de esto rápidamente le abrazo, Arthur quedó sorprendido ante la acción del mayor, pero a los pocos segundos le correspondió el abrazo.

 **\- ¿Por qué piensas así? -** un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Arthur, cayendo en unas de las mangas de Alfred.

 **\- Es, complicado de explicar... -** dijo entre sollozos **\- ...no sé si lo entenderías.**

Alfred se separó un poco de él para mirarlo directo a los ojos, con uno de sus pulgares limpio sus lágrimas.

 **\- Unos ojos tan bonitos no deberían derramar lágrimas -** Arthur tuvo una leve punzada en su interior al escuchar eso ¿Pero que era? Nunca había tenido ese sentimiento antes ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando? ¿Así es como se siente las personas enamoradas? Esa y unas mil preguntas más estaban es su cabeza en ese momento **\- Entonces te llevo a tu casa si te sientes así, lo puedo entender -** Arthur volvió a la realidad y asintió sin haber comprendido lo que había dicho mientras él estaba en su trance.

* * *

Ambos, ya en el auto de Alfred, no pronunciaba ni una palabra y ni un sonido. Para el ojiazul no era un silencio incomodo, ya que al estar en la situación que se encontraban, decidió quedarse en silencio.

Alfred manejaba mientras oía la radio, que había puesto al azar, y Arthur al apoyar su cabeza contra la ventana que estaba de su lado, había caído en un profundo sueño. Desde que era un pequeño los viajes de noche le daban sueño.

 _ **\- Arthur... -**_ _le dijo mirándolo melancólicamente._

 _ **\- Mamá, vuelve de enserio te extraño.**_

 _ **\- Lo sé... -**_ _Arthur corrió a abrazarla_ _ **\- Lo se cariño, lo sé muy bien.**_

 _ **\- ¿Pero por qué tenía que terminar así? -**_ _le pregunto mirándola directo a los ojos._

 _ **\- Sabes, siempre dicen que las personas más buenas son las que más sufren, ¿No? -**_ _Arthur la miro extrañada sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo_ _ **\- Espero que no te pase a ti también.**_

 _Luego de escuchar eso su vista se nublo._

 **\- Arthur -** frunció el ceño removiéndose de su asiento **\- Arthur despierta.**

Arthur parpadeo un par de veces, mirando para varios lados, hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Alfred sobre él.

 **\- ¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla? -** le pregunto.

 **\- Algo así ¿Por qué preguntas?**

 **\- Tienes tus ojos llorosos, otra vez.**

Arthur rápidamente las limpio y miro por la ventana **\- Ya llegamos -** Alfred asintió **\- ¿Quieres pasar? Puedo cocinar algo ya que "rechace" tu invitación.**

 **\- Claro -** contestó riendo **\- Pero te voy a ayudar, y no me puedes decir que no.**

 **\- Por supuesto que no, tú eres mi invitado y yo te tengo que atender.**

 **\- Pero yo fui el primero que invitó, así que te voy a ayudar quieras o no -** Arthur suspiró y rodó los ojos, odiaba que le ayudaran cuando se trataba de cocina.

Entraron a la casa y Alfred examinó toda la sala **\- ¿Vives sólo? -** Arthur asintió **\- Parece una casa algo grande para un chico de 19.**

Arthur se detuvo en medio de la sala mientras se quitaba su abrigo **\- Yo antes vivía con alguien.**

 **\- ¡Oh! Amigos de la Universidad ¿Cierto? Lo entiendo, yo estuve viviendo así por un año. Y éramos un desastre, hasta que nos terminaron echando.**

Arthur negó sonriendo **\- Yo hace unos meses vivía... -** dijo con un nudo en su garganta **\- ...vivía con mi madre.**

 **\- ¿Y qué le pasó? -** se atrevió a preguntarle.

 **\- Ella se suicidó -** mordió su labio inferior para poder contener el llanto, pero una de las lágrimas logró deslizarse por su mejilla, para su suerte estaba de espaldas a Alfred. Este quedo algo en shock por lo que había escuchado por parte de Arthur, algo le decía que no debía haber preguntado eso, pero su boca nunca se podía mantener cerrada.

 **\- Lo siento no tuve que haber preguntado eso -** dijo avergonzado sobándose el cuello **\- No creía que había sido algo tan fuerte realmente lo siento.**

 **\- Descuida no importa -** dijo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras **\- ¿Me esperas aquí? Tengo que ir al baño.**

Alfred lo miró algo extrañado **\- Claro.**

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró al baño, de una de las mesadas sacó una de sus tantas navajas que tenía escondidas en uno de los cajones, muchas de ellas ya estaban algo gastada por su uso y otras estaban intactas al ser las últimas que había comprado. Tomó una de ellas y decidió hacerse 3 cortes más en cada muñeca, además de abrir algo las que ya tenía hechas para que no cicatrizan. La sangre de estas caía por el lavamanos mezclándose con el agua que corría por el grifo, su cuerpo temblaba al ver lo que estaba haciendo por tercera vez en la semana. Trago en seco y agarro una gasa del botiquín para frenar el sangrado.

Respiro hondo por unos segundos, limpió el desastre que había dejado, acomodo su suéter y salió tranquilamente del baño.

Bajo a la sala encontrándose con Alfred recostado sobre uno de los sofás.

 **\- Alfred -** le llamó sin obtener alguna respuesta. Se acercó a él y lo encontró durmiendo, le pareció demasiado tierna esa imagen de Alfred durmiendo plácidamente como un bebe, y se odiaría mucho si lo despertaba y lo dejaba que se fuera. Pero tenía que hacerlo, todavía era un extraño para él y no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del ojiazul.

 **\- Alfred despierta -** lo sacudió un poco **\- Alfred -** se removió pero por un mal movimiento, Alfred cayó sobre él, Arthur se sonrojo ante **esto - Alfred no estoy para juegos, es tarde despiértate -** le golpeó con cuidado la cabeza , pero uno de esos golpes hizo que Alfred cayera al suelo _\- Que sueño pesado -_ Arthur suspiró y trató de levantarlo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía **\- No te puedo dejar dormir en el sillón y menos en el piso -** no quiso ni pensar en la otra idea que tenía pero era su última opción.

* * *

Intentar de subirlo por las escaleras en ese estado para Arthur fue una de las peores cosas que pudo haber pensado.

 **\- Que grandes ideas tienes Arthur -** se dijo con sarcasmo **\- Idiota.**

Arthur estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama mientras Alfred dormía plácidamente **\- ¿Cómo puedes seguir durmiendo después de eso? -** se acercó al otro lado de la cama, para ver a Alfred más de cerca, miro todas sus facciones: su frente, sus cejas, sus párpados y pestañas, sus mejillas y sus labios, mordió su labio inferior al verlo, quería hacer eso, pero su timidez le estaba jugando en contra. Cerró sus ojos decidido y fue acercándose a Alfred lentamente, estaba a escasos centímetros de él que ya podía sentir su cálida respiración.

De pronto el sonido de un trueno hizo despertar a Alfred, golpeándose con la frente de Arthur. Este mareado por eso cayó al suelo.

 **\- ¿¡Eso fue un trueno!? -** dijo Alfred temblando.

 **\- Eso creo -** le contestó Arthur intentando levantarse.

 **\- ¿Arthur? -** le miró extrañado **\- ¿Qué haces en el suelo?**

 **\- El estruendo del rayo me asustó -** dijo con una mueca de dolor.

Alfred miró el lugar donde estaba dormido **\- Espera ¿Dónde estoy?**

 **\- En mi cama, te quedaste dormido en el sillón y no iba a dejarte en ese incómodo lugar.**

Alfred le miro sorprendido ¿De veras había el hecho eso por él? **\- ¿Me subiste sólo por las escaleras? -** Arthur asintió **\- ¿Cómo?**

 **\- No fue la mejor decisión que tuve, pero lo logré -** dijo riendo **\- Aun no entiendo cómo es que no te despertaste con todo ese movimiento.**

 **\- Es que, tengo el sueño demasiado profundo -** dijo avergonzado.

 **\- Si, lo note.**

Ambos rieron al usono y otro estruendo les llamó la atención asustándolos, Alfred inmediatamente abrazó a Arthur, este se sonrojo por tal acto y miró al ojiazul divertido **\- ¿Alfred que haces?**

 **\- Le tengo terror a las tormentas -** dijo con un tono infantil.

 **\- Alfred, sólo es una pequeña lluvia -** dijo Arthur riéndose. Pero otro estruendo más fuerte sonó haciendo que Alfred se aferrara más a Arthur **\- Me estas lastimando.**

Alfred ante esto lo soltó avergonzado **\- Lo siento, soy como un niño lo sé.**

 **\- Esta bien, no me molesta, es más me gusta abrazar a la gente, pero si necesitabas uno me lo hubieras pedido, no me iba a negar -** dijo esto sonriendo ocultando su rostro con las mantas.

Alfred sonrió y se las quito mirándolo **\- ¿Está mal si te lo pido ahora? -** Arthur negó con su cabeza y acercándose a él. De repente una de sus recaídas apareció en ese momento haciéndolo sollozar en silencio.

 **\- Gracias.**

 **\- ¿Por qué me agradeces?**

 **\- Por llegar en uno de los momentos más horrible de mi vida -** Arthur no sabía cómo, pero tuvo el valor de decirle eso.

 **\- Arthur -** lo soltó por un momento para mirarlo de frente. Removió las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos **\- Deja de llorar, me destroza verte así.**

 **\- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo -** puso sus dos manos en los ojos **\- Es que la extraño tanto.**

Alfred lo volvió a abrazar odiaba que no pudiera hacer nada para aliviar el dolor que sentía Arthur en ese momento **\- Tranquilo todo va a estar bien.**

 **\- Dime que lo prometes.**

 **\- ¿Qué cosa? -** lo miro extraño.

 **\- Que no te iras de mi lado.**

Esto lastimó internamente a Alfred ¿Tanto estaba sufriendo como para hacerlo prometer eso? Tenía que hacer algo y ya, sin importar lo que sea, no iba a permitir Arthur terminara de la misma forma que de su madre.

 **\- Lo prometo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**\- ¿Te quedarías esta noche? -** preguntó Arthur aun abrazando a Alfred.

 **\- Por supuesto -** le contesto con una sonrisa cálida.

 **\- Gracias -** lentamente fueron separándose del uno al otro. La lluvia estaba comenzando a caer con más fuerza llamando la atención de Arthur **\- Creo, que la lluvia siempre me pareció hermosa.**

 **\- Es hermosa hasta un punto, cuando no tiene relámpagos -** dijo Alfred, que a los pocos segundos ambos comenzaron a reír. A Arthur le encantaba esa conducta infantil que tenía el **ojiazul - ¿Te han dicho que tienes una hermosa sonrisa? -** dijo de repente el Alfred **\- Deberías mostrarla más al mundo.**

 **\- Antes, sonreía demasiado -** dijo melancólicamente **\- Luego de la muerte de mi madre, creo que no hay nada que me hiciera sonreír.**

Alfred lo miro con pena **\- Yo haré que esa sonrisa reaparezca -** le dijo algo serio **\- O eso intentaré.**

 **\- ¿Y cómo lo harás?**

 **\- Oh no lo sé, por qué no le preguntamos a... ¡El monstruo de las cosquillas! -** Alfred salto sobre Arthur y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

 **\- ¡Alfred no! odio las cosquillas -** dijo esto comenzando a reír y dar patadas para que Alfred lo soltara, aunque fue inútil por la fuerza que tenía el mayor. Iba a darse por vencido hasta que un rasguño por parte de Arthur dio directo en una de las mejillas de Alfred **\- Tienes demasiada fuerza -** le dijo intentando recuperar el aire.

 **\- Y tus las uñas muy largas -** contesto sobándose el lugar donde Arthur había clavado sus uñas anteriormente.

 **\- Que sensible -** le miro la mejilla **\- Ni siquiera se nota así que deja de llorar.**

Rieron al usono, hasta que las mejillas de Arthur comenzaron a tomar un color carmesí al darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaban.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? -** pregunto algo preocupado Alfred.

 **\- ¿Podrías salir de encima mío?**

 **\- ¿Por qué? si tengo una hermosa vista.**

Arthur se sonrojo aún más **\- No-o digas eso.**

 **\- ¿No tienes problema con que haga esto?**

 **\- ¿Qu... ¡Ah! -** lanzó un pequeño gemido al sentir una mordida en su cuello **\- Al-lfred para -** dio otro gemido algo más alto ya que Alfred había mordido el lóbulo de su oreja. Llevo sus manos hacia su boca para detener los gemidos, pero el ojiazul había sido más rápido que él y se las tomo. Al darse cuenta que había tomado sus muñecas lanzó un pequeño quejido de dolor, aun sus cortes estaban sensibles como para que alguien las tocara.

Alfred aun atacando su cuello, bajó su mirada hacia la entrepierna de Arthur **\- Valla parece que tenemos un problema ahí abajo.**

 **\- ¡Cá-alláte! -** le dijo ya pareciendo un tomate de lo sonrojado que estaba.

Alfred soltó una gran carcajada **\- Está bien, no te haré nada -** rió aún más, pero Arthur aun desconfiaba de el **\- ¿Te enfadaras conmigo si hago esto?**

 **\- ¿Qué cosa? -** le pregunto aun sonrojado.

Alfred no contesto, fue acercando su rostro hacia el de Arthur, hasta toparse con sus labios uniéndolos con los suyos. Al ser el primer beso de ambos sus movimientos eran torpes, pero luego de unos segundos lograron obtener un ritmo algo tranquilo. Arthur colocó sus manos en el cuello del mayor para que sus cuerpos estuvieran aún más cerca.

Alfred al darse cuenta de esto, intensificar más el beso pidiéndole el paso con su lengua hacia la boca de Arthur, este instantáneamente acepto.

Ambos peleaban por quién tendría el control del beso, hasta que la falta de oxígeno los hiciera separarse dejando un hilo de saliva a su paso.

Alfred volvió a bajar al cuello de Arthur, este ni se inmuto en hacer algún movimiento, comenzó a atacar este dejando pequeñas marcas algo vistosas, que estarían por algunos días en la piel del menor. Arthur tomaba con fuerza las sabanas de la cama, hasta que sintió una mano adentrarse por debajo de su camisa, instantáneamente volvió a la realidad.

 **\- Alfre-ed ya para -** intento decir entre gemido, pero el ojiazul no lograba escucharlo _\- Mierda -_ pensó **\- ¡Te dije que pares! -** con sus manos empujo su cuerpo lo más lejos posible de él. Alfred parpadeo un par de veces.

 **\- ¿Te hice daño? -** le pregunto preocupado **\- ¿Que estaba a punto de hacer? Lo siento.**

 **\- Estoy bien, descuida.**

Alfred miró con algo de pena a Arthur, pero unas manchas que parecían provenir de las muñecas de este llamaron toda su atención ¿Lo había sostenido tan fuerte como para lastimarlo?

 **\- Arthur.**

 **\- ¿Si?**

 **\- ¿Te puedes levantar las mangas?**

 **\- ¿Por qu...? -** Arthur dirigió su mirada hacia ellas, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca quedó entreabierta _\- Mierda, esto no puede estar pensando -_ pensó. Miró a Alfred y comenzó a negar reiteradas veces.

 **\- Arthur ¿Sucede algo malo? -** Arthur miró hacia otro lado y no contestó la pregunta de Alfred, este se acercó a él y tomó sus brazos antes de que pudiera escapar. Arthur se tensó asustado, no quería que viera sus cortes, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, mientras Alfred comenzaba a bajar una de sus mangas, al ver los cortes que había, quedó sumamente sorprendido dejando lentamente el brazo de Arthur. El ojiverde comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

 **\- Lo siento... -** dijo susurrando.

De repente Alfred tomó uno de los brazos de Arthur, intentando no lastimarlo, obligándolo a levantarse de la cama, este lo miro sorprendido y el ojiazul comenzó a caminar dirigiendo hacia el baño. Al estar en este, bajo nuevamente las mangas de su camisa y colocó sus manos en el lavabo, abrió el grifo y espero a que el agua fuera agradable para Arthur.

Arthur aun lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos, no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo y aún no entendía porque Alfred había tenido esa reacción al enterarse de sus cortes. El creía que al enterarse de esto se enojaría con él, pero no fue así, es más no había tenido ninguna reacción negativa, pero tampoco podría decir que eso fue positivo, porque aun la cara del ojiazul estaba seria.

* * *

 **\- En el cuarto de Arthur -**

 **\- Siéntate y quítate la camisa -** Arthur lo miró un tanto sorprendido y avergonzado, negó con su cabeza **\- ¿Acaso vas a dormir con eso todo manchado? -** Arthur volvió a negar **\- Entonces, quítatela.**

Arthur aún más avergonzado se quitó lentamente su camisa. La blanca piel dejo asombrado a Alfred. Busco por unos minutos una camisa en su guardarropa, encontró una perfecta.

 **\- Con esta estará bien -** dijo lanzándosela.

 **\- Pero me queda gigante -** contestó mirándola.

 **\- Mejor, así no tendrás frío.**

Arthur suspiró y se la colocó.

 **\- ¿Alfred...?**

 **\- ¿Si?**

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- ¿Por qué, qué?**

 **\- ¿Porque haces esto?**

Alfred vaciló por un momento, al principio no había entendido la pregunta, pero luego de unos segundos lo comprendió. En realidad, no había un porqué, pero desde que lo había visto por primera vez algo en su subconsciente le decía que debía ayudarlo porque algo estaba roto en él.

 **\- No lo sé, creo que no hay un por qué.**

 **\- Pero porque lo harías, si soy una persona horrible.**

 **\- Arthur -** se acercó a él **\- No lo eres.**

 **\- Sí, sí lo soy, soy un asco de persona.**

 **\- Te digo que no lo eres -** le dijo mirándolo directo a sus ojos.

 **\- Sí que lo soy, nunca tendría que haber existido -** elevó el tono de voz **\- No le importó a nadie, aun no sé porque sigo vivo.**

 **\- Arthur... -** lo abrazo **\- No digas eso, a mi si me importas.**

Arthur sollozaba en el hombro del Alfred **\- No me mientas.**

Alfred deshizo el abrazo y lo tomo de sus hombros **\- No te miento, de verás me importas -** le dijo cálidamente, pero al instante de decir esto bajó su cabeza **\- Arthur... -** dijo con un tono de voz quebrado **\- Creo que me enamore de ti.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred despertó abriendo lentamente los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces, y al bajar su mirada a Arthur, sonrió, ya que estaba abrazado a este. Se removió de la cama sin hacer ni un minúsculo ruido, para que el ojiverde no se despertara. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y recordó lo que sucedió hace solo unas horas, sonriendo nuevamente.

 **\- Flashback -**

 **\- ¿Enamorado? -** al escuchar esa frase Arthur abrió los ojos de par en par.

 **\- Si... -** Alfred levantó su cabeza para míralo directo a sus orbes verdes, que brillaban fuertemente a pesar de la poca iluminación que había. El ojiazul tomo sus manos y le sonrió cálidamente **\- No soy de creer en el amor a primera vista… -** pauso **\- Pero, creo que esta vez no podría decir lo mismo.**

Arthur estaba sin palabras, tenía todo tipo de sentimientos mezclados en ese momento, su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido y algunas lágrimas se aproximaban en sus ojos, pero no eran de tristeza, sino que de felicidad. Después de meses, era la primera cosa buena que le sucedida.

 **\- Sé que tienes muchos problemas, tanto emocionales como físicos, pero no quiero que malinterpretes esto, no es por tenerte pena o algo así, lo digo porque realmente lo siento. Me gustas y demasiado, aunque no nos conozcamos tanto siento que quiero estar a tu lado cada segundo de mi vida. Quiero reparar todo ese dolor interno que tienes, y sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti -** Alfred tomó las manos de Arthur con más fuerza **\- Y también que dejes de decir que eres horrible, porque para mí eres todo lo contrario -** las lágrimas de Arthur comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, estaba sonriendo al mismo tiempo que estas descendían **\- Deja de llorar.**

 **\- No puedo, nunca estuve tan feliz en mi vida -** dijo sollozando con más fuerza.

 **\- Arthur... -** Alfred se acercó a él para abrazarlo, y Arthur correspondió al instante. El ojiazul luego de unos minutos se separó cortando el abrazo, lo miro directo a los ojos, Arthur sentía que las lagunas azules Alfred penetraban sus orbes verdes. Alfred removió las lágrimas de las mejillas de Arthur y acercó nuevamente a él para darle un corto, pero tierno, beso.

 **\- Fin del Flashback -**

Alfred volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que a su lado alguien se estaba moviendo, era Arthur despertándose.

 **\- Buenos días -** Alfred le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

 **\- Buenos días -** le devolvió el saludo, frotándose los ojos mientras bostezaba, a Alfred le resultó tierna la imagen de Arthur por las mañanas. El ojiverde miró por la ventana de la habitación, aún estaba diluviando **\- ¿Crees que pare?**

 **\- Espero que no -** le dijo acercándose a él.

 **\- ¿Por qué? Creí que no te agradaba -** lo miro extrañado.

 **\- Porque así me puedo quedar más tiempo a tu lado.**

Las mejillas de Arthur tomaron un color carmesí al escuchar esto **\- Tonto... -** le dijo girando su cabeza.

 **\- Te sonrojas por todo ¿Lo sabías?**

 **\- ¿Y tú por qué crees que será? -** dijo con sarcasmo.

Alfred lanzó una carcajada **\- Igual te ves tierno sonrojado.**

 **\- Cállate... -** le dijo en tono bajo sonrojándose aún más, y tirándole una almohada, Alfred logró esquivarla mientras reía. De repente un rugido por parte del estómago de Arthur llamó la atención de ambos **\- ¿Quieres desayunar? Aun te debo la cena de anoche.**

Alfred asintió **\- Está bien, pero antes ¿Puedo tomar un baño?**

 **\- Claro -** Arthur se levantó y se dirigió a su armario para buscar unas toallas **\- Yo estaré en la cocina así que cuando termines baja.**

 **\- De acuerdo -** dijo saliendo del cuarto. Ya en el baño, abrió el grifo de la bañera y cuando se quitó su camisa se miró en el espejo **\- Cada vez se notan más, mierda -** pensó suspirando, mientras tocaba ya sus muy marcadas costillas, luego miro sus clavículas que estaban en el mismo estado y por último sus manos, vaciló por unos segundos pensando en Arthur **\- Aun no es momento -** pensó parpadeando un par de veces, no es que tenga miedo de contarle su problema de bulimia al ojiverde, solo que no quería darle más problemas de los que ya tenía. Suspiro nuevamente entrando a la bañera y sumergiendo su cuerpo.

* * *

Arthur en la cocina, preparaba el desayuno que constaba de su te de cada mañana y scones preparados por el mismo, servía el líquido en las tasas hasta que sintió que una mirada estaba sobre él. Alfred estaba en el marco de la puerta mirándolo de arriba abajo, Arthur se tensó ante la mirada penetradora que le estaba dando.

 **\- ¿Qué tanto miras? -** se dio vuelta y lo miro entrecerrando lo ojos.

 **\- Tu hermosa figura.**

 **\- ¡Cá-allate! -** dijo tartamudeando sonrojado.

 **\- Acéptalo, eres hermoso -** le dijo entrando a la cocina.

 **\- No, no lo soy -** contestó girando su cuerpo para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, primeramente, pero Alfred fue más rápido y lo tomó de los brazos con cuidado girándose nuevamente.

 **\- Si lo eres -** Alfred había tomado su barbilla.

 **\- No-o -** tartamudeo al darse cuenta de los escasos centímetros que estaba de sus labios.

 **\- Si.**

 **\- No.**

 **\- Si.**

 **\- No.**

 **\- No.**

 **\- ¡Si! -** dijo casi gritando, y al darse cuenta lo que había dicho cerro los ojos lanzando un gran suspiro.

 **\- Bueno lo aceptaste -** dijo el ojiazul divertido.

 **\- Eres un idiota lo sabías.**

 **\- Soy tu idiota -** dijo atacando los labios de Arthur, este paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del mayor, mientras Alfred colocaba sus manos en la fina cintura de Arthur acercando más sus cuerpos.

Alfred quería intensificar el beso, pero el sonido de un teléfono lo hizo separarse sobresaltándose. Ambos se miraron algo sonrojados y avergonzados.

 **\- ¿Desayunamos? -** preguntó Arthur rascando una de sus mejillas.

 **\- Si pudiera te desayunaría a ti -** le contestó Alfred, sonrojando aún más a Arthur.

 **\- Eres un pervertido.**

 **\- Lo sé -** sonrió soltando a Arthur.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y empezaron a hablar de diversos temas, música, series, películas, entre otros. Los dos se dieron cuenta que sus gustos eran similares, y que podían pasar horas hablando.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Alfred se ofreció a limpiar mientras que Arthur se negaba reiteradas veces, al final terminó persignándose ya que el ojiazul había insistido demasiado. Si el no sería una persona con tanta paciencia ya le había estampado un golpe en la cara.

Ya que Alfred había decidido encargarse a limpiar, Arthur optó por tomar un baño. Subió hasta su cuarto y elegido el atuendo que usaría ese día. Se dirigió al baño, y ya en el abrió el grifo de la bañera esperando a que esta se calentara, estaba sacándose la camisa que tenía puesta, pero su vista había decidió posarse sobre el cajón en donde estaban sus navajas, tiró la prenda al piso y vacilo si en hacerlo o no _\- Abstinencia Arthur, abstinencia -_ se dijo, sabía que se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho 2 días seguido, pero algo le decía que lo necesitaba _hacer - Hasta próxima la semana no lo vuelvo a hacer, lo prometo -_ tomó una de ellas e hizo 2 cortes más en cada muñeca, pero un mal movimiento de su mano profundizó demasiado los cortes.


	7. Chapter 7

_\- Mierda, mierda, mierda_ \- repetía Arthur en su cabeza por la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo, apoyo sus codos en el lavamanos y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, esto dolía demasiado. Intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero era inútil, su vista comenzó a nublarse y su energía iba descendiendo, sus piernas temblaban y su respiración estaba cesando, de repente cayo en el suelo golpeándose la cabeza con este _\- Alfred -_ pensó intentando nuevamente levantarse **\- ¡Alfred! -** grito lo que más pudo, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaba **\- Alfred... -** repitió perdiendo el conocimiento.

Alfred en la cocina, había terminado de limpiar todo, de pronto había sentido que alguien lo había llamado, pero no le dio importancia dirigiéndose a la sala de estar, a esperar a que Arthur saliera del baño.

Pasó una hora y el ojiverde no salía. Alfred preocupado decidió acercarse al baño.

 **\- Arthur ¿Está todo en orden? Hace más de una hora que estas aquí -** pero no obtuvo respuesta **\- ¿Arthur? -** frunció el ceño **\- Voy a entrar, ¿Sí? -** al entrar en este, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la horrible imagen que tenía frente a el **\- ¡Arthur!**

* * *

Alfred estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, mientras que con sus manos ocultaba sus ojos, intentaba asimilar la situación en la que se encontraba, pero la única pregunta que rondaban en su mente era ¿Por qué? No podía comprender la razón por el cual lo había hecho.

De repente el sonido de una puerta abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el doctor que había revisado a Arthur había salido.

 **\- ¿Cómo está? -** preguntó levantándose del sofá.

El doctor suspiro antes de hablar **\- Está estable, por ahora, pero yo recomendaría que se internara en un hospital, por el grado de sangre que perdió, lo volvió anímico.**

 **\- ¿Qué tan malo es?**

 **\- Que la próxima vez que pasara lo mismo, no se salvaría -** Alfred cerró sus ojos suspirando al escuchar eso **\- Pero también hay otra alternativa además del hospital.**

 **\- ¿Cuál?**

 **\- No recomiendo esto, ya que es la forma más lenta de tratar, pero... -** el doctor sacó una libreta y comenzó a anotar unos remedios **\- Tendrá que tomar todos estos medicamentos -** dijo entregándole la lista _\- Son demasiados -_ pensó Alfred **\- Y además de tener una estricta alimentación y reposo por unos cuantos días ¿De acuerdo?**

Alfred asintió **\- ¿Aún está desmayado?**

 **\- Por un par de horas lo estará, lo mejor sería no molestarlo, necesita recuperar energías -** dijo tomando su maletín y dirigiéndose a la puerta **\- Con esta me retiro.**

Salió de la casa, y Alfred subió rápidamente al cuarto de Arthur encontrándolo durmiendo plácidamente, miró sus muñecas que estaban con el vendaje que había hecho él unas horas atrás, tomó con cuidado una de sus manos y una lágrima descendió por una de sus mejillas **\- ¿Por qué? -** susurro **\- Prometo que voy a ayudarte cueste lo que cueste -** dijo soltando la mano de Arthur. Salió de su cuarto sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y se colocó su chaqueta, tomó las llaves de su auto y de la casa de Arthur, salió de la casa y le puso seguro a la puerta por si el ojiverde despertaba y al notar que no estaba salió a buscarlo.

Se dirigió a la farmacia a comprar los tantos remedios que le habían recetado y luego a su casa a buscar un bolso con ropa y otras cosas, por unos días iba a cuidar Arthur así que lo mejor era quedarse a dormir en su casa.

* * *

Ya de noche, volvió a la casa de Arthur, y al entrar prendió las luces de está, todo estaba igual de silencioso como cuando se había ido. Subió hacia donde estaba Arthur, que aun dormía, dejó su bolso y bajó para ir a la cocina. El ojiverde no había comido nada desde la mañana, así que de seguro cuando se despierte tendría hambre.

Había decidido hacerle un estofado, algo simple, sacó una bandeja, puso el plato y unos cubiertos, un vaso con jugo y otro con agua, y al lado del de agua puso una de las pastillas que le habían recetado.

Subió de nuevo y silenciosamente entró al cuarto, pero Arthur ya estaba despierto.

 **\- Despertaste... -** le dedico una cálida sonrisa, camino hacia la cama y dejó la bandeja en las piernas de Arthur **\- Supuse que cuando despertarías tendrías hambre así que te cocine algo, espero que te guste -** un color carmín se apoderó de las mejillas de Alfred haciendo reír a Arthur **\- ¿De qué te estás riendo? ¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro?**

 **\- No, no es eso, es extraño verte sonrojado a ti.**

 **\- No-o estoy sonrojado -** dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Arthur río aún más **\- Ahora sabes cómo me siento.**

 **\- ¿Puedes comer, por favor?**

 **\- Claro -** Arthur tomó la cuchara y probó **\- Esta delicioso.**

 **\- Me alegra que te guste -** Alfred se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de Arthur.

 **\- Tal vez te pida que me cocines para toda la vida.**

 **\- ¿Me pagarás por lo menos?**

 **\- ...No -** contesto mirando hacia otro lado.

 **\- ¡Eso es abuso! -** dijo algo ofendido Alfred.

Arthur río, y miro con el ceño algo fruncido las pastillas que estaba al lado del vaso **\- ¿Y estas pastillas?**

 **\- Te las recetaron.**

 **\- Tch... odio tomar medicamentos.**

 **\- ¿Quieres recuperarte? Entonces debes tomarlas.**

 **\- ¿Recuperarme de qué?**

 **\- Anemia, lo dijo el doctor así que debes hacerlo.**

 **\- ¿Doctor? -** a Arthur no le agradaban los doctores, no les tenía miedo, pero sólo no confiaba en ellos, y que uno lo revisará sin su consentimiento no le gustaba nada **\- ¿Vio mis muñecas? -** pregunto rápidamente.

Alfred asintió **\- Pero no dijo nada de eso descuida.**

Arthur suspiro **\- Debió verme horrible.**

 **\- Claro que no -** dijo tomando su mano **\- Deja de decir eso que no lo eres.**

Arthur se sonrojo ante esto, y sacudió su cabeza reiteradas veces **\- Espera ¿Que le dijiste cuando lo llamaste?**

 **\- Que solo te habías desmayado.**

 **\- ¿No te preguntaron el por qué?**

 **\- Si, les dije que fue por un mareo.**

 **\- Entonces les mentiste -** levantó una ceja.

 **\- Algo así -** Alfred rio **\- Termina de comer, ¿Sí? -** Arthur asintió **\- Ah lo olvide, por algunos días no puedes ir a trabajar.**

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- Tienes que hacer reposo.**

Arthur suspiro **\- Mañana le aviso a Antonio.**

 **\- No hace falta, ya me tomé la molestia de hacerlo yo. -** dijo guiñandole un ojo.

 **\- Gracias -** contesto sonriendo.

Alfred quedó estático viéndolo, amaba demasiado su sonrisa, trago en seco **\- De nada...**

* * *

Cuando Arthur había terminado, dejo la bandeja en el suelo **\- Debo tomar un baño -** dijo ya que con todo lo que sucedido no había podido bañarse horas antes. Intentó levantarse, pero Alfred lo detuvo.

 **\- ¿A dónde piensas ir?**

 **\- Quiero ir a tomar un baño.**

 **\- Lo hubieras dicho antes -** Alfred lo había tomado en sus brazos.

 **\- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Bájame! -** dijo comenzando a patalear.

 **\- No debes hacer movimientos bruscos.**

 **\- Pero no hace falta, puedo caminar, todavía tengo algo de fuerza en mis pies.**

 **\- No deberíamos arriesgarnos -** Alfred lo llevó hasta el baño y lo sentó en la tina. Arthur lo miró de reojo **\- ¿Que estas esperando? Desvístete.**

 **\- No voy a desnudarme enfrente de ti -** dijo algo sonrojado.

Alfred bufo **\- ¿Si me doy vuelta lo vas a hacer?**

 **\- ...si.**

Cuando Alfred se giró, Arthur se desvistió lentamente. Pero antes de que pudiera agarrar una de las toallas Alfred se dio vuelta.

 **\- ¡No te dije que te gires!**

 **\- ¡Tardas igual que una tortuga! ¿Puedes entrar ya en la tiña que el agua se va a enfriar?**

Arthur entró, con un vistoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **\- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? -** preguntó Alfred.

 **\- ¿Así como?**

 **\- Tímido, creo que podría decir.**

 **\- No soy muy abierto a las personas cuando apenas las conozco. Diría que soy demasiado introvertido y no se expresarme bien con las palabras y los gestos.**

 **\- Ah, pero en la forma que me besabas no parecías así.**

Arthur le tiró agua **\- ¡Cállate! Además, tu eres el que me obligo.**

 **\- ¿Y por qué no te resistias?**

 **\- No voy a contestar eso -** dijo bajo.

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- ¿Podemos terminar esto por favor?**

 **\- Está bien, tranquilo –** dijo riendo Alfred.

* * *

Ambos volvieron al cuarto, Alfred dejó con cuidado a Arthur en la cama, y rápidamente fue a buscarle algo de ropa.

 **\- Que no sea una camisa gigante por favor.**

Ambos rieron **\- Pero si estabas tierno con ella puesta.**

Arthur se sonrojo **\- Es extraño decirle a un hombre que es tierno.**

 **\- Pero si de enserio lo eres -** dijo con un puchero.

 **\- Eres raro ¿Lo sabías?**

 **\- Sí -** dijo infantilmente.

Alfred encontró algo en el armario de Arthur y se lo dio.

 **\- ¿Qué esperas? -** Arthur vaciló por unos minutos **\- No puede ser.**

 **\- Tienes que entenderme -** dijo ocultando su cara con la prenda.

 **\- Para que entiendas, no soy un violador, no voy a hacerte nada, puedes cambiarte enfrente mío sin problemas, además los dos somos hombres tenemos lo mismo, o ¿No? -** Arthur vaciló **\- Arthur.**

 **\- ¿Qué? -** dijo aun en la misma posición de antes.

 **\- Si no lo haces por tu cuenta, voy a hacerlo yo por la fuerza -** dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

 **\- ¿Qu...**

Alfred le arrebató la toalla, pero al ver que no tenía ropa interior de la devolvió nuevamente. Si él había dicho todo eso, pero al verlo en persona era muy diferente. Estaban demasiado sonrojados, así que el ojiazul para que no lo viera de esa manera se dirigió rápidamente al baño. Cerro la puerta de este y se deslizó hasta el piso _\- Es muy lindo -_ pensó ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas.

Arthur todavía estaba en shock, lo había visto completamente desnudo, estaba muerto de vergüenza. El ruido de la puerta lo hizo sobresaltarse.

 **\- Voy a dormir en el sofá, ¿Sí? -** dijo Alfred rápidamente tomando de su bolso una manta, pero Arthur lo detuvo, que este estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo mirando al suelo.

 **\- Duerme conmigo, por favor -** sin darse cuenta lo que había dicho abrió sus ojos a la par.

 **\- ¿Estás seguro? -** pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Arthur asintió **\- De acuerdo.**

Alfred se acostó a su lado e instantáneamente Arthur lo abrazo.

 **\- Arthur...**

 **\- Perdóname -** hundió su cabeza.

 **\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?**

 **\- Por ser demasiado inseguro -** Arthur subió su cabeza, para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

 **\- No tienes que pedirme disculpa, lo puedo entender.**

 **\- Es que por cómo reaccionaste antes pensé que te habías enojado.**

 **\- Nunca podría estar enojado contigo. Eres demasiado tierno para que me enojé contigo -** le dedicó una sonrisa calidad **\- Reaccione así porque no tengo demasiada paciencia, no porque me haya enojado contigo -** Arthur lo miró sonriendo un poco **\- Pero tranquilo, ahora estoy calmado -** Alfred se removió un poco en la cama, y el ojiverde se aferró más a él.

 **\- Alfred...**

 **\- ¿Si?**

 **\- ¿Y ese bolso?**

 **\- Oh, lo había olvidado -** Arthur lo miró extrañado **\- Me voy a quedar unos días.**

 **\- ¿Por qué? -** pregunto extrañado.

 **\- El doctor dijo que tienes que tener una dieta estricta, así que yo voy a inspeccionar cada cosa que comas y tomes.**

 **\- Pero no hace falta que tengas que dormir aquí, puedes venir de día y a la noche irte.**

 **\- Pero ¿Mira si a las 3 de la madrugada tienes sed o hambre?**

Arthur lo miró serio **\- Alfred, no soy de tener antojos, no estoy embarazado.**

 **\- Pero mira si pasa por primera vez.**

Arthur negó riéndose.

 **\- ¿Te imaginas embarazado? -** preguntó de repente Alfred, sobresaltado a Arthur.

Este lo miro con el ceño fruncido **\- ¿Sabes que eso es genéticamente imposible?**

 **\- Si, si lo sé, pero solo imagínate, serias muy tierno.**

 **\- ¡Deja de decirme tierno! -** Arthur bufo **\- Y además sería raro imaginarme a mí con una barriga.**

 **\- Por tu forma de cuerpo tendrías una pequeña barriga.**

 **\- Perdóname por ser demasiado delgado -** rieron.

 **\- Arthie, ¿Alguna vez pensaste en tu futuro?**

 **\- Demasiadas veces, creo.**

 **\- ¿Y cómo te lo imaginas?**

 **\- En alguna otra casa, que tenga un patio gigante para poder plantar todas las flores el mundo -** dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

 **\- Te gustan mucho, ¿No?**

 **\- ¿Se nota?**

 **\- Bueno, tienes muchas plantas, y cuadros de diferentes flores, y además de que trabajas en una florería. No creo que no se nota -** rieron al usono.

 **\- Me gustan desde que era muy pequeño -** Arthur fue cerrando sus parpados **\- Mi madre me mostró lo hermosas e increíbles que eran las flores, enseñándole cada día un poco de todas, y creo que me enamoré de ellas... -** de pronto cayo en brazos de Morfeo.

 **\- ¿Así que ya estás enamorado de alguien? -** Alfred rio, y a los pocos minutos también se había dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur despertó, había dormido abrazado a Alfred toda la noche, una sonrisa se le formó al ver en la forma en que estaban recostados. Lentamente se fue alejando de él intentando no despertarlo, tomó su teléfono para mirar la hora, eran las 10 de la mañana.

Se sentó en la cama y miro hacia a la ventana, y al parecer ya no llovía. Un gruñido que provenía de su estómago llamó su atención, iba a levantarse, pero una mano lo detuvo.

 **\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? -** pregunto Alfred aun con los párpados cerrados.

 **\- Creía que aún dormías -** le sonrió cálidamente.

 **\- Me acabo de despertar -** abrió lentamente los ojos **\- ¿A dónde ibas? -** pregunto nuevamente.

Arthur señaló su estómago **\- Tengo hambre.**

 **\- Si querías desayunar me habrías despertado -** dijo removiéndose de la cama.

 **\- No quería molestarte -** dijo Arthur con algo de pena.

 **\- Esta bien, no me ibas a molestar además acuérdate que tienes que permanecer en cama.**

En ese momento Alfred le recordó a su madre por como lo estaba tratando **\- Si, lo se pero aun puedo moverme.**

 **\- No, mira si te caes de repente y yo no estoy ahí para salvarte -** Arthur le levantó una ceja **\- ¿Qué? Puede pasar -** Ambos rieron, y Alfred se levantó de la cama **\- Yo iré abajo a preparar algo, tu por nada del mundo te muevas.**

 **\- Tranquilo, no voy a tirarme por la ventana -** le dijo algo sarcástico.

Los dos rieron nuevamente y Alfred bajó dejando a Arthur sólo en la habitación, para matar el silencio que se había formado prendió la televisión, aunque realmente no le prestaba atención a lo que estaban pasando ya que estaba más atento a lo que pasaba en su mente, en ella solo rondaba lo que le estaba sucediendo últimamente, no podía negar que estaba feliz y sabía bien quién era el culpable de que esté así. De pronto esa persona a quien se refería entró a él cuarto asustando a Arthur.

 **\- Perdón por entrar así -** se disculpó sonriendo un poco avergonzado.

 **\- Esta bien -** sonrió ligeramente **\- ¿Que me preparaste?**

 **\- Té, pero no creo que sepa como el que tú haces -** dijo dejando la bandeja en las piernas de Arthur.

El ojiverde tomo una de las tasas y le dio un sorbo **\- Mhh...**

 **\- ¿Y qué te parece? -** preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos.

 **\- No está mal -** contesto mirando hacia otro lado.

 **\- "No está mal" ¿Sólo eso vas a decir? -** dijo algo desilusionado.

Arthur rio **\- Tranquilo sólo es té, no está malo eso te lo aseguró, pero no sabe cómo el que yo hago -** dijo con un tono de superioridad, haciendo que Alfred pusiera los ojos en blanco mientras bufaba.

 **\- Entonces me vas a tener que enseñar -** contesto acercándose un poco a Arthur

 **\- Tal vez... -** cerró los ojos mientras le daba un trago a la tasa.

 **\- Tal vez no, si lo harás -** le dijo.

Arthur rio resignándose **\- Está bien, algún día te voy a enseñar.**

 **\- ¿De enserio?** \- pregunto felizmente, Arthur asintió **\- Gracias.**

Luego de eso ambos desayunaron, mientras hablaban y veían la televisión, pero en realidad estaban más concentrados en lo que hablan que en lo que miraban.

Y así fue cada mañana en los siguientes días, se despertaban, Alfred preparaba el desayuno mientras Arthur intentaba despertarse. Luego era hora del baño, en el cual Alfred intento infinitas veces convencer a Arthur de que si se bañaban juntos "ahorrarían" agua y tiempo, pero él siempre se negaba. Después eso se quedaban todo el día haciendo maratones de series o películas hasta dormirse.

Eso fue por varios días, hasta que llego el cual Arthur tenía que volver a ir a trabajar y ya podía caminar tranquilamente sin que Alfred estuviera detrás de él todo el tiempo cuando quería ir a hacer algo.

Estaban en el auto de Alfred escuchando, como cada viaje la radio mientras iban al trabajo de Arthur.

 **\- Alfie -** bajo el volumen de la radio para poder hablarle sin que se distraiga y tuvieran un accidente.

 **\- ¿Si? -** dijo sin despegar la mirada del camino.

 **\- ¿Tu no trabajas? -** hace días que tenía esa intriga en su cabeza Arthur.

 **\- Por supuesto que trabajo -** contesto mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

 **\- ¿Donde?**

 **\- Es un secreto -** le dijo mientras detenía el auto por la luz roja del semáforo.

 **\- ¿Que? Acaso eres como un espía.**

Alfred rio al escuchar eso **\- Tal vez...**

 **\- Alfie -** le dijo serio.

 **\- ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así? -** preguntó cambiando de tema drásticamente.

 **\- ¿Qué? -** lo miró desconcertado.

 **\- Mi madre me dice así, por favor tu no -** cerró sus ojos mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro.

Arthur rio **\- No lo sé, parece menos formal que llamarte Alfred.**

 **\- Bueno, si lo pones así tienes razón -** dijo algo resignado mientras volvía a conducir.

 **\- ¿Te molesta? Si quieres te sigo diciendo Alfred.**

 **\- No, no así está bien, me hace sentir que tienes más confianza conmigo -** una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro.

 **\- ¿De enserio? Yo pienso que es solo un apodo -** se encogió de hombros.

Alfred rio **\- Tal vez, pero ya que me pusiste un apodo a mí, yo te puedo decir "Arthie" ¿Qué te parece?**

Arthur vacilo y sonrió al instante **\- Me gusta.**

Alfred le devolvió la sonrisa, y Arthur volvió a subir el volumen de la radio desviando la mirada para la ventana, mientras Alfred seguía manejando.

* * *

 **\- Bueno, hemos llegado -** dijo Alfred mientras se estacionaba en frente de la florería.

 **\- Si... -** dijo Arthur algo triste bajando la mirada.

 **\- ¿Y esa actitud de repente por qué? pensé que te gustaba trabajar.**

 **\- Si, si amo trabajar, pero ya me había acostumbrado a estar todo el día en cama abrazado a ti -** en las mejillas de Arthur apareció un color carmín al decir esto último.

 **\- Arthie... -** lo atrajo hacia a él y le dio un abrazo **\- Después de que salgas podemos volver a estar así -** le dijo Alfred **\- O podemos a hacer otras cosas -** Arthur se sonrojo mientras Alfred lanzaba una leve risa **\- Cuando salgas te vendré a buscar, ¿Sí?**

 **\- Claro -** Arthur se separó de Alfred y salió del auto. Camino hasta la entrada de la tienda, pero el ojiazul lo volvió a llamar, Arthur lo miró extrañado y se acercó a el **\- ¿Qué sucede?**

 **\- Ven acércate -** Arthur obedeció y Alfred le deposito un pequeño beso en los labios **\- Que te vaya bien -** le sonrió y arrancó el auto, dejando sorprendido a Arthur.

Arthur tardó unos segundos en reaccionar negando con su cabeza mientras sonreía, y volvió dirigirse a la entrada

 **\- Buenos días -** saludo a Antonio y se sacó su abrigo _ **\- Espero que no haya visto eso -**_ pensaba Arthur.

 **\- Buenos días Arthur -** dijo Antonio con una gran sonrisa **\- ¿Cómo estás?**

 **\- Bien...creo -** Arthur entrecerró sus ojos **\- Estas actuando extraño.**

Antonio rio **\- Ya lo sé todo.**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? -** lo miro extrañado.

 **\- De tu y Alfred -** le dijo con un tono divertido.

Arthur giró sus ojos **\- Entre él y yo no hay nada -** se sonrojo **\- Aun...**

 **\- Ese beso dice lo contrario.**

Arthur lo miró avergonzado **\- ¿¡Lo viste!? -** le pregunto exaltado. Antonio asintió reiteradas veces, mientras que Arthur colocaba una de sus manos en su rostro **\- Esto es muy embarazoso.**

Antonio rio ante la reacción de su amigo, y luego lo miro sereno **\- ¿Ya sabe de eso? -** Arthur lo miró y asintió **\- ¿Cómo lo tomo?**

 **\- Creo que bien -** hizo una mueca mientras miraba hacia otro lado **\- Aunque...**

 **\- ¿Cómo fue su reacción? -** preguntó Antonio mientras se cruzaba de brazos **.**

 **\- Asombro, sorprendido, decepción... -** lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro **\- Lo típico.**

Antonio suspiro **\- Bueno, tienes suerte de que no haya reaccionado mal.**

 **\- Si... -** Arthur se colocó su delantal y se sentó detrás del mostrador.

Antonio se acercó a él **\- Por lo menos tienes un novio que se preocupa por ti.**

Arthur abrió sus ojos a la par sonrojándose ante lo que dijo **\- É-él no es mi novio.**

 **\- Ah, pero quisieras -** le dijo divertido.

 **\- ¡Antonio! -** le gritó el ojiverde.

 **\- ¿No te lo pidió aun?**

Arthur cerró los ojos y suspiro **\- No...**

Antonio lo miró sorprendido **\- Debe estar esperando el momento indicado -** Arthur se encogió de hombros **\- O está esperando que tú se lo pidas.**

 **\- ¿Que? ¿Yo? No creo que no sea capaz -** contesto desviando la mirada.

 **\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe? -** le pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- No gracias prefiero que él me lo pida -** dijo Arthur con un tono sarcástico.

 **\- Entonces aceptas que quisieras que él lo hiciera -** Arthur lo miró serio y antes de que pudiera golpearlo Antonio ya se había ido al depósito de atrás dejando a el ojiverde algo confundido.

* * *

 **\- Arthur -** Antonio le llamó, Arthur estaba en el mostrador leyendo uno de sus libros.

 **\- Si dime -** dejo el libro y lo miro.

 **\- ¿Hoy tienes psicólogo? -** le pregunto acercándose a él mientras se limpiaba sus manos con un pañuelo.

 **\- Si ¿Por qué preguntas?**

 **\- Estos días ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla? -** Arthur cerró el libro y comenzó a pensar, la última vez que había tenido fue durante el viaje en el auto de Alfred hace unos cuantos días atrás, luego de eso no había tenido ninguna más. El ojiverde negó **\- ¿¡De enserio!? -** le pregunto eufórico.

Arthur lo miró sorprendido ante su reacción **\- Sí...**

 **\- Que extraño ¿Estuviste tomando alguna droga antes de dormir?**

Arthur le levantó una ceja **\- ¿Qué? No.**

Antonio vaciló **\- Espera... ¿De casualidad estuviste durmiendo con ya sabes quién? -** las mejillas Arthur se encendieron, Antonio sonrió **\- Creo que eso contesta mi pregunta.**

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes que él estuvo en mi casa?**

 **\- La otra vez que paso a avisarme que no podrías trabajar me dijo que iba a cuidarte, y no soy tan estúpido como para no haberme dado cuenta. Sé que él es demasiado sobreprotector y tu muy sumiso, era muy obvio que iban a dormir juntos.**

Esto que le había dicho dejo con la palabra en la boca a Arthur **\- Hey, no soy sumiso -** se quejó.

 **\- Si, si claro lo que tú digas -** dijo Antonio con sarcasmo. Arthur bufó y volvió a abrir su libro.

* * *

 **\- ¿Hoy cierras tú? -** Arthur se colocó su abrigo. Antonio asintió y el ojiverde se acercó a la entrada **\- Nos vemos mañana -** salió de la tienda. Arthur caminaba tranquilamente con sus auriculares puesto por la fría noche, se estaba odiando por haber olvidado su querida bufanda. Al llegar al hospital, saludo como unas de las pocas veces que había estado ahí a el guardia y se sentó en la sala de espera para que lo llamaran. Su celular comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla _"llamada entrante: Antonio",_ Arthur frunció el ceño y atendió **\- ¿Antonio?**

 _ **\- Por fin atiendes.**_

 **\- ¿Paso alg...**

 _ **\- Alfred vino a buscarte -**_ le interrumpió.

 **\- ¿Que?**

 _ **\- Que Alfred vino a buscarte -**_ le repitió _ **\- ¿Acaso te olvidaste de avisarle? -**_ Arthur no respondió, en realidad todavía no le había contado nada _ **\- ¿O es que todavía no lo sabe?**_ **-** volvió a callar _ **\- Arthur no le has dicho aun, ¿No?**_

 **\- No... -** Arthur cerró sus ojos por unos segundos.

 _ **\- ¿Por qué?**_

 **\- Lo olvide, ¿Si? -** sus manos comenzaron a sudar, mientras miraba hacia todos lados **\- ¿Que le dijiste?**

 _ **\- Que estabas en el hospital.**_

 **\- ¿¡Que!? -** contesto exaltado, su boca se mantuvo abierta hasta que por la recepción se escuchó _"Arthur Kirkland por favor ir a la sala 12 lo espera el psicólogo Francis Bonnefoy"_ una de las secretarias lo llamo.

 _ **\- Lo siento, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.**_

 **\- Esta bien no te preocupes -** Arthur suspiro **\- Ya hablaré con él.**

 _ **\- ¿Seguro?**_

 **\- Si... -** Arthur cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y cortó la llamada. Guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo y caminó hacia la puerta del consultorio.

 **\- ¡Arthur! -** en ese momento Alfred había aparecido por la puerta.

Arthur lo miró **\- Después hablamos -** le susurro, Alfred asintió.

Arthur entró en el consultorio y le estrechó la mano al psicólogo.

 **\- Buenas noches Arthur -** le saludo Francis mientras sonreía.

 **\- Buenas noches -** contesto sentándose en uno de los sillones.

 **\- Y bien ¿Cómo has estado? -** le pregunto tomando su libreta.

 **\- Bien...creo que algo mejor -** le contesto sonriendo un poco de lado.

 **\- Me alegra escuchar que estés mejor -** le volvió a sonreír **\- Dime ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?**

 **\- Unas pocas -** contesto Arthur mientras se miraba lasmanos **\- Creo que entre 2 o 3, no lo recuerdo.**

Francis lo miró extrañado **\- ¿Tan pocas? -** Arthur asintió, Francis entrecerró sus ojos **\- ¿Habrá sido por algo...? -** Arthur lo miró **\- ¿...o por alguien? -** Arthur tuvo un leve sonrojo, Francis se dio cuenta de esto y le sonrió, el ojiverde iba a hablar, pero lo antes de que dijera algo lo interrumpió **\- Esa persona tiene que ser muy especial como para que pase esto.**

 **\- Eso creo... -** dijo en tono bajo rascando su oreja.

 **\- No es que me quiera entrometer en tu vida ¿Pero quién es la afortunada? -** Arthur vaciló por un momento **\- Si no quieres contarme está bi...**

 **\- No -** Arthur resignado suspiro **\- No es una chica...**

Francis lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió **\- Así que es un chico... -** el ojiverde asintió **\- Bueno, gustos son gustos, no te voy a juzgar -** le dedicó una sonrisa cálida para calmarlo.

 **\- Gracias...**

Francis guió su mirada a su libreta y anotó un par de cosas **\- Bueno sigamos.**

* * *

La hora había pasado, faltaban unos poco minutos para terminar la sesión.

 **\- ¿Me las puedes mostrar? -** le señaló Francis a las muñecas **\- Si es que no te molesta.**

 **\- Claro -** Arthur lentamente subió las mangas de su camisa

 **\- Oh dios mío ¿Qué te pasó? -** le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

 **\- Tuve un..."pequeño" accidente -** contesto mirando hacia otro lado algo avergonzado.

 _\- Eso no parece un accidente -_ pensó Francis, y negó con su cabeza **\- Bueno nos vemos próxima semana ¿Te parece?**

Arthur asintió y se arregló las mangas. Al salir del consultorio vio a Alfred sentado en la sala de espera, y se acercó a él.

 **\- ¿Nos vamos?**


	9. Chapter 9

Alfred y Arthur estaban en el auto, Alfred manejaba mientras que Arthur miraba, como en cada viaje por la ventana, no habían prendido la radio ese viaje sólo para que hablen, pero desde que salieron del hospital ninguno de los dos había pronunciado ninguna palabra, el ojiazul que era el que normalmente iniciaba las conversaciones, por primera vez no sabía cómo, y cada vez que intentaba algo, su subconsciente le decía que la iba a cagar. Hasta que se le ocurrió una "brillante idea", sabía que Arthur siempre se dormía cuando volvía de trabajar, así que espero. Uno de los semáforos se puso en rojo y giro su cabeza directo a Arthur, y como lo había planeado, estaba durmiendo. Lo miro por unos instantes hasta que el semáforo cambió y siguió manejando.

* * *

 _ **\- ¿Por qué te tienes que ir? Si estábamos bien -**_ _un par de lágrimas estaban por salir de los ojos de Arthur._

 _ **\- Lo siento no puedo estar con una persona tan horrible como tú -**_ _le dijo sin mirarle._

 _Arthur le miro tristemente_ _ **\- Alfie...**_

 _ **\- No me llames así, haces que me den ganas de vomitar.**_

 _ **\- Pero...**_

 _ **\- Nada de peros, me voy -**_ _salió por la puerta dejando sólo a Arthur._

 _ **\- No, no te vayas -**_ _le susurro mientras caía al piso y lloraba_ _ **\- No hagas lo mismo que todos, no tu por favor -**_ _comenzó a sentirse mareado._

 **\- Arthur, despierta -** Arthur despertó asustado y desorientado ¿Que había sido ese sueño? sus ojos estaban llorosos, Alfred limpio una de sus lágrimas con su pulgar **\- ¿Una pesadilla?**

 **\- Si... -** bajo la cabeza ¿Acaso ese sueño era una señal? y si realmente Alfred había pensado eso de él todo este momento y le había mentido con todo lo que le dijo, estaba en duda **\- ¿Ya llegamos?**

Alfred asintió y Arthur miro por la ventana, pero al ver que no estaban en su casa frunció el ceño **\- ¿Alfred?**

 **\- ¿Si?**

 **\- ¿Dónde estamos?**

 **\- En mi casa.**

Arthur lo miro extrañado **\- ¿Y por qué estamos en tu casa?**

 **\- No la conocías, así que ¿Por qué no? -** Alfred se preparaba para salir del auto **\- Además tenemos que hablar.**

 **\- Claro... -** un nudo se formó en su garganta, lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era hablar, Arthur vacilo mirando hacia la nada.

 **\- Arthur -** al ver que estaba en trance lo llamó golpeando la ventana de su lado **\- Sal, te vas a congelar si sigues en el auto.**

Arthur asintió y abrió la puerta, el viento golpeó su cara haciéndolo temblar. No tuvo tiempo para ver el patio delantero ya que Alfred lo había hecho entrar rápido para que no se congelaran. El ojiazul prendió las luces y fue directo a encender la estufa. Arthur observaba cada detalle de la sala.

 **\- ¿Así que aquí vives?**

 **\- Por el momento si -** contesto caminando hacia el ojiverde.

 **\- ¿Por qué por el momento?**

 **\- Pienso mudarme -** contesto tomando uno de sus cigarrillos y encendiéndolo.

 **\- ¿A dónde?**

 **\- Aún no lo sé -** un silencio se formó entre ellos, no era incomodo solo que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, hasta que Alfred lo cortó **\- ¿Quieres preparar té?**

 **\- ¿Me estas preguntando u obligando? -** le pregunto algo divertido.

 **\- Ambas cosas -** rieron y fueron a la cocina.

* * *

 **\- ¿Por qué tu té sabe diferente? -** pregunto frustrado Alfred.

Arthur rio **\- No lo sé ¿Magia? Tal vez.**

 **\- De enserio me tienes que dar la receta de cómo lo haces -** ambos rieron y se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de la cocina de Alfred. El mismo silencio de antes se había formado, Alfred no sabía cómo tocar el tema de Arthur, y él no se inmutaba en decir algo sobre eso, hasta que el ojiazul hablo **\- ¿Arthie?**

 **\- ¿Si? -** pregunto dándole un sorbo a su té.

Alfred apretó uno de sus puños y decidido hablo **\- ¿Me vas a contar por que fuiste después de trabajar al hospital?**

 **\- Está bien... -** Arthur cerró sus ojos y tomó valor **\- Fui al psicólogo.**

 **\- ¿Por las...? -** señaló a sus muñecas.

Arthur negó **\- Desde que mi madre murió no he podido dormir bien, todas la noches siempre tengo alguna pesadilla, y en ellas...siempre muere ella,** **de cualquier manera de la que puedes imaginarte, incendios, ahorcándose, saltando desde cualquier lugar alto… -** dijo mientras contaba con sus dedos **\- Uno más horrible que otro -** se detuvo para tomar un sorbo de su tasa **\- A veces odio tanto que llegue la noche, porque sé que debo dormir y van a pasar -** le dio una leve mirada a Alfred, este lo miraba sin ninguna expresión escuchándolo atentamente **\- Reiteradas veces he intentado mantenerme despierto distrayéndome con lo que sea, y como consecuencia de eso me quede dormido en el trabajo muchísimas veces y hasta** **me he llegado a desmayar por estar días sin dormir -** dio un leve suspiro **\- Cuando me resigne de que es que estas no pararían Antonio me recomendó psicólogo.**

 **\- ¿Te ha dicho de porque suceden? -** interrumpió.

 **\- No, pero seguro me dirá que la causa es la muerte de ella -** bajo la cabeza **\- Aunque, estos últimos días no es tenido ninguna pesadilla.**

Alfred lo miró sorprendido **\- ¿De enserio? -** Arthur asintió, el ojiazul sonrió, pero esta se esfumó a los pocos segundos **\- ¿Espera desde hace cuándo?**

 **\- Desde que dormimos juntos por primera vez -** un silencio se formó, las mejilla de Arthur tuvieron un leve color carmín mientras que Alfred aun lo veía sorprendido **\- Creo que es algo obvio pero él me explicó, de una manera más científica, que las personas pueden cambiar la mentalidad de otras en sólo cuestión de segundos -** sonrió leve **\- Y más si esa persona se vuelve muy cercana a ti en tan poco tiempo -** Alfred no sabía que contestar, su corazón estaba comenzando a palpitar rápidamente **\- Creo que si buscabas una respuesta ya la tienes.**

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres? -** los ojos se le iluminaron a Alfred.

 **\- Que me enamore de ti -** contesto Arthur sonriendo con unas lágrimas que se aproximaron a sus ojos, Alfred no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba feliz de haber sido correspondido, pero él no tenía planeado que esto suceda, solo había previsto de traer a Arthur para que conociera su hogar y hablarán de su tema, pero además lo había traído para contarle su problema de bulimia. Arthur al ver que Alfred no reaccionaba se extrañó **\- ¿Alfred que sucede? Pensé que estarías feliz.**

 **\- Claro que estoy feliz, sólo que... -** pauso **\- ...tengo algo que mostrarte -** Alfred jalo con cuidado a Arthur. Subieron por las escaleras y entraron en una de las puertas del segundo piso.

Arthur miró extrañado a Alfred **\- ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu cuarto?**

 **\- Siéntate en la cama -** Arthur lo miró con el ceño fruncido **\- Sólo hazme caso -** el ojiverde obedeció **\- Trata de no vomitar, ¿Sí?**

 **\- Porque vomi... -** Arthur no pudo terminar la pregunta porque ya se había colocado las manos en su boca por ver el torso de Alfred, instintivamente una de sus manos toco el torso de Alfred y al sentir las muy marcadas costillas de él cerró los ojos por unos segundos **\- Alfred...**

 **\- Debes estar impresionado, ¿No? -** le sonrió melancólicamente, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

 **\- Demasiado -** Arthur aun no podía asimilar la situación, no podía entenderlo, Alfred la persona que aparentaba ser la más feliz del mundo, que siempre podía sacarle una sonrisa hasta en los peores momentos, estaba sufriendo **\- ¿Qué tienes?**

 **\- Bulimia -** Arthur asintió y un silencio se formó entre ellos **\- Sabes, siempre se me hizo complicado estar en tu casa.**

 **\- ¿Y por qué? -** Arthur lo miró extrañado.

 **\- A veces abstenerse a algunas cosas no es bueno.**

 **\- Si lo sé, te entiendo... -** apoyó su cabeza en hombro de Alfred **\- Lo hacías para no preocuparme.**

 **\- Si... -** le sonrió cálidamente **\- Creo que estaba asustado.**

 **\- ¿Asustado?**

 **\- Si, no sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar.**

Arthur levantó su cabeza y lo miró **\- Con todo lo que haces por mí, y que me hayas aceptado por mis cortes ¿Piensas que voy a pensar mal de ti?**

 **-Tal vez...**

 **\- Alfred.**

 **\- ¿Qu...? -** Alfred no pudo terminar porque Arthur ya había posado sus labios sobre los él, era la primera vez que el ojiverde lo besaba a él y estaba muy impresionado. Cuando les faltó el oxígeno Arthur se separó.

 **\- Mira no me importa si tienes el mismo problema que tengo yo o si eres un ladrón, o lo que sea, mientras estés conmigo te voy a querer pase lo que pase, ¿Sí? -** Alfred estaba impresionado por la actitud repentina que había tenido Arthur, era la primera vez que había actuado ante el así y algo de eso lo ponía feliz de alguna manera. De repente el teléfono de su casa empezó a sonar, Alfred maldijo a todos internamente por interrumpirlos.

 **\- Ya vuelvo -** dijo levantándose de la cama. Arthur asintió y Alfred salió de la habitación. El ojiverde también se levantó de la cama y comenzó a inspeccionar el cuarto de Alfred, era algo peculiar para él. Se acercó a el escritorio del ojiazul encontrándose con algunos dibujos y también ¿Poesía? o tal vez eran canciones, no las podía diferenciar, aunque le había atraído lo que leyó. De pronto Alfred apareció en la puerta **\- ¿Que estás leyendo?**

Arthur se asustó y dejó las hojas en la mesa **\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que escribías tan bien?**

 **\- Se supone que era una sorpresa -** dijo tomando una de ellas.

 **\- ¿Sorpresa?**

 **\- Bueno sabes que viene navidad, ¿No? -** Arthur asintió **\- Quería darte un regalo.**

 **\- Una canción... -** Arthur lo miró sorprendido y algo triste **\- Creo que arruine la sorpresa.**

Alfred rio y se acercó a él, Arthur lo miró algo sonrojado ante la escasa distancia entre sus rostros **\- ¿Ya sabes que me vas a regalar?**

 **\- Tal vez... -** miro hacia otro lado mientras sonreía.

 **\- Porque tu serias un buen regalo -** le dijo Alfred con un tono algo sensual.

 **\- Arruinaste la sorpresa -** ambos rieron y Alfred atacó sus labios en un intenso beso, en donde sus lenguas peleaban por quién tendría el control. El ojiazul en un movimiento rápido tomó las piernas de Arthur y lo subió a su escritorio haciendo que las hojas que estaban ahí cayeran **\- A-Alfred las hojas -** trató de decir mientras el Alfred atacaba su cuello.

 **\- No importa déjalas -** contesto entre dientes.

 **\- ¿Por lo menos sí vamos a hacer esto podría ser en la cama?**

Alfred se detuvo y lo miro **\- ¿Quieres llegar hasta el final?**


	10. Chapter 10

**\- Sabes qué pasará si llegamos hasta el final, ¿No? -** le preguntó Alfred algo preocupado.

 **\- Si, si lo sé... -** contestó Arthur desviando la mirada.

 **\- ¿Estás seguro?**

 **\- Sí, quiero hacerlo -** Arthur entrelazo sus piernas en la cadera de Alfred y coloco sus brazos en su cuello. Se besaron apasionadamente, Alfred tomó los muslos de Arthur para acercarlo a él y tener más fricción, mientras que el ojiverde desordenaban su cabello con sus manos.

Alfred tomó con algo de fuerza a Arthur y lo llevó a la cama, lo recostó con cuidado y volvió a besarlo. El ojiazul le quitó la camisa a el ojiverde, y comenzó a dar un pequeño camino de besos desde sus labios hasta uno de sus pezones, el cual chupo y le dio un par de tirones, ganando así unos gemidos de Arthur. Bajo hasta el abdomen de este, le quito los pantalones junto con sus boxes y dejó libre el miembro del ojiverde, ya algo erecto, lo tomó y con una de sus manos comenzó a subir y bajar, primero lentamente y con el tiempo fue intensificando el movimiento, haciendo que la piel de Arthur se erizara. Alfred lo miro pícaramente, y metió el miembro en su boca, lo chupo delicadamente y luego empezó a simular penetraciones con su boca. Arthur por inercia llevo una sus manos a el cabello de Alfred, estaba a punto de terminar **\- ¡Alfred! -** lanzó un gemido, o más bien un grito y llenó la boca del ojiazul con su esencia. Arthur se alarmó **\- Lo siento te tuve que avisar -** Alfred trago **\- Espera ¿Por qué te lo tragaste?**

Alfred se encogió de hombros mientras le sonreía. Le mostró 3 dedos y lo obligó a chuparlos, Arthur los metió en su boca chupándolos como si fueran una paleta, encendiendo aún más al ojiazul, pero sabía que tenía que controlarse al ser la primera vez de ambos. Cuando ya estaban listos bajó hasta la entrada del menor y posicionó uno, fue entrando lentamente en el interior de este.

 **\- Se siente extraño -** dijo entre jadeos.

 **\- Sólo relájate -** le dijo suave Alfred. Inserto el segundo dígito, y toco ese punto en Arthur que le hizo lanzar un sonoro gemido, el ojiazul sonrió y los empezó a mover haciendo tijeras para que se acostumbrara. Por último, inserto el tercero haciendo pequeñas estocadas y llegando a ese punto que hacia gemir aún más a Arthur. Cuando ya estaba preparado los quito. Tiró las prendas que tenía al suelo, y se colocó entre las piernas del ojiverde **\- ¿Listo?**

 **\- ¡No, espera! -** Arthur se alarmó.

 **\- Arthie, tranquilo todo estará bien -** beso su cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

 **\- ¿Lo prometes?**

 **\- Claro -** le sonrió cálidamente. Alfred posicionó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Arthur y lentamente fue entrando, el ojiverde respiro hondo, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Alfred mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Cuando el ojiazul ya había entrado por completo, se detuvo **\- ¿Estás bien?**

 **\- Eso creo -** dijo ya algo más calmado.

 **\- Mi espalda no lo disfruta.**

Arthur río **\- Lo siento.**

 **\- Descuida -** unieron sus labios y Arthur dio un pequeño movimiento indicándole a Alfred que ya podía comenzar a moverse. Este empezó con estocadas lentas que con el tiempo fue haciéndolas mucho más rápidas, los gemidos de los dos inundaban la habitación, hasta que en una que había tocado nuevamente ese punto de Arthur haciéndolo gritar, pero Alfred fue rápido y lo callo tomando posesión de sus labios.

 **\- Me veng... -** Alfred rápidamente colocó unos de sus dedos en la punta de su miembro para que no terminara, eso lo hizo estremecer **\- ¿¡Qu-ue estás haciendo!?**

 **\- Quiero que terminemos juntos -** al ser la primera vez de los dos, Alfred quería que fuera especial y que llegarán al mismo tiempo. Dio estocadas aún más fuertes, tocando el punto de Arthur reiteradas veces, de alguna manera amaba escucharlo gritar de esa forma. Hasta que una última los hizo gritar a ambos, soltando así el miembro de Arthur, que ensucio el abdomen de ambos, y el de el lleno el interior del ojiverde.

Alfred salió lentamente y se recostó a su lado, giró su cabeza para mirar a Arthur y le sonrió.

 **\- Creo que, casi muero -** Arthur dijo eso haciéndolo reír a ambos.

 **\- Perdón por ser brusco.**

 **\- Descuida, estoy bien -** le dedicó una sonrisa **\- ¿Es la primera vez que haces esto? -** Alfred asintió **\- ¿De enserio? No te creo.**

 **\- Bueno, gracias -** volvieron a reír. Alfred tomó una manta y cubrió sus cuerpos, Arthur estaba sobre el pecho del ojiazul y escuchaba sus latidos, a los pocos minutos ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Arthur despertó, estaba abrazado a una de las almohadas de la cama, intentó buscar a Alfred con una de sus manos, pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba solo, frunció el ceño _\- Tal vez está abajo... -_ se dijo a sí mismo. Se sentó en la cama y estiro sus brazos, se sentía bien ese día. Tomó su teléfono para mirar la hora, eran las 8 así que aún tenía 2 horas antes de ir a trabajar. Iba a pararse, pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblar haciéndolo caer.

Alfred estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y escucho el golpe de Arthur. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente subió a la habitación.

 **\- Buenos días -** dijo Arthur

 **\- Buenos... -** cuando entro dirigió su mirada hacia el piso **\- ...días ¿Qué haces en el piso?**

 **\- No puedo caminar -** dijo avergonzado.

 **\- Creo que fui algo brusco anoche -** rio - **Si necesitabas algo me habrías llamado -** se acercó a él y lo ayudó a acostarse nuevamente en la cama.

 **\- Es que cuando me desperté estaba completamente bien, pero cuando intenté pararme mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y, me caí.**

Alfred cerró sus ojos lanzando una pequeña risa, mientras acomodaba los cabellos de Arthur para que no le cubrieran su rostro **\- ¿Qué te parece si tomas un baño?**

Arthur asintió **\- De acuerdo.**

 **\- ¿O Por qué mejor no nos bañamos juntos? Ahorraríamos agua, ¿No?**

 **\- Eso...creo -** contestó mirándolo algo desconcertado, Arthur sabía que en realidad lo quería hacer por otra cosa.

 **\- Voy a llenar la bañera -** Alfred se dirigió hacia el baño, y volvió a la habitación a los pocos minutos **\- Listo ¿Puedes moverte? -** Arthur intentó caminar nuevamente, pero aún estaba débil, Alfred suspiró **\- Creo que no hay otra opción -** Alfred tomó a Arthur en su brazos **\- No me golpes por favor.**

Arthur río **\- Por hoy te voy a dejar que me lleves de esta forma.**

Alfred llevó a Arthur con sumo cuidado y cuando llegaron lo recostó en la bañera.

 **\- ¿Esta bien?**

 **\- Esta perfecta -** cerró sus ojos relajándose, Alfred le dio la espalda y comenzó a desvestirse, Arthur aprovechó mirándole de reojo cada detalle de su espalda, sus costillas se le notaban, pero no tanto como en su pecho. Desvió la mirada cuando el ojiazul había terminado y entró posicionándose detrás de él, y con una de las esponjas que encontraban ahí empezó a masajear la espalda del ojiverde sacándole uno que otro suspiro.

 **\- Arthie te noto algo tenso -** le dijo con un tono leve cerca de la oreja del ojiverde.

 **\- ¿Que? No, estoy bien -** dijo extrañado.

 **\- ¿Acaso lo que miraste antes de que entrará te gusto? -** Arthur abrió sus ojos a la par y se sonrojo **\- No te hagas el indiferente, note tu mirada en mí.**

 **\- Si, si te estaba mirando ¿Tienes problema con eso? -** dijo cubriendo su sonrojo entre sus piernas.

Alfred río **\- No ninguno.**

Salieron de bañera y Alfred le prestó prendas de él a Arthur que, obviamente, le quedaron mucho más grande, a pesar de que el ojiazul era bastante delgado le encantaba usar la ropa mucho más grande que él. Desayunaron y rápidamente salieron para ir a la casa de Arthur a buscar un atuendo para que pudiera trabajar cómodo, luego se dirigieron a la florería.

 **\- Buenos días Antonio -** saludó Arthur con una sonrisa algo forzada para intentar ocultar el dolor de su cadera.

 **\- Buenos días Arthur -** lo saludo también **\- ¿Hablaste con Alfred?**

 **\- Si, y lo tomó bien -** esta vez sonrió sinceramente.

 **\- Bueno, que suerte que tengas un novio que te acepte por todo -** le dijo bastante contento.

 **\- Si... -** Arthur se sonrojo levemente al escuchar la palabra "novio".

 **\- ¿Arthur podrías hoy atender a los clientes? -** le llamo sacándolo del pequeño trance en que había entrado por un momento.

 **\- Si...claro -** en su interior maldiciendo a todo el mundo, en especial a Alfred.

 **\- Perfecto, yo estaré detrás, ¿Sí? -** Antonio salió, y Arthur cerró sus ojos por unos segundos negando con su cabeza ¿Por qué justo el día que casi no podía moverse lo hacía trabajar más de la cuenta? Resignado comenzó a trabajar.

* * *

Ya era la tarde y Arthur quería que el tiempo pasara más rápido, ya no aguantaba más el dolor y Antonio se había dado cuenta de esto hace una hora.

 **\- ¿Arthur estás bien? Te noto algo cansado -** le pregunto preocupado.

 **\- Sí, sí tranquilo... -** se apoyó en el mostrador **\- ...estoy bien.**

 **\- ¿Seguro? Si quieres puedes descansar.**

 **\- No, tu tranquilo yo puedo -** intento caminar de nuevo, pero sus piernas ya no daban más y cayó. Por suerte Antonio reaccionó rápido y lo tomó, sentándolo en una de las sillas del mostrador.

 **\- ¿Arthur que te sucede? -** dijo serio.

 **\- Nada, estoy bien... -** contestó negando con la cabeza agacha.

Antonio entrecerró sus ojos **\- Estás mintiendo -** conocía muy bien a su amigo y podía darse cuenta cuando este mentía **\- Cuéntame, no puedo dejarte trabajar así.**

 **\- No puedo caminar... -** dijo susurrando con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **\- ¿No puedes caminar? ¿Y por qué...? -** Antonio al darse cuenta del porque no podía caminar comenzó a reírse, avergonzado a Arthur.

 **\- ¡Deja de reírte! -** le reprimió casi gritando.

 **\- No puedo creerlo -** se limpió las lágrimas que habían caído **\- Lo hicieron, ¿No?**

 **\- Si... -** dijo casi susurrando.

 **\- Lo sabía -** lo abrazo **\- ¿Y cómo fue? para que no puedas caminar debió ser bastante duro -** dijo esto sin tener una gota de pudor en su vocabulario.

 **\- ¡Antonio! -** un sonrojo más grande se apoderó de sus **mejillas - No voy a contarte como fue.**

 **\- Eh ¿Por qué no? -** pregunto algo indignado.

 **\- Porque es privado.**

 **\- Pero soy tu amigo, yo te conté cómo fue la primera vez que lo hice con Lovi.**

 **\- No, me obligarse a escucharte.**

 **\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? vamos, cuéntame -** Arthur negó reiteradas veces y Antonio bufo ante esto **\- Eres un aburrido.**

Arthur giro sus pupilas, al final se quedó atrás sentado todo lo que restaba de la tarde.

* * *

La noche por fin había llegado, Arthur se despidió de Antonio y salió de la tienda. El auto de Alfred estaba en frente, el ojiazul salió y lo ayudó a subir, abriéndole la puerta como todo un caballero.

 **\- ¿Tu casa o mi casa? -** preguntó Arthur.

 **\- Estuve trabajando todo el día en mi casa y quedó un desastre en ella -** suspiro **\- Así que mejor no vamos a la tuya.**

 **\- Esta bien -** Arthur le sonrió.

La verdad era que había trabajado todo el día en su casa, pero no le había contado el porqué, la razón era que estaba preparado una sorpresa que le iba a dar en navidad.

Ya en casa de Arthur los dos se preparaban para ir a dormir. Alfred estaba detrás de Arthur abrazándolo por la cintura mientras le daba cortos besos en el cuello.

 **\- Alfie ¿Qué haces? -** pregunto con el ceño algo fruncido.

 **\- Amo darte beso en el cuello -** de a poco fue bajando hasta sus hombros sacándole uno que otro suspiro a Arthur. Intentó colar una de sus manos en los pantalones del ojiverde, pero este se dio cuenta rápidamente y la apartó.

 **\- Alfred espera -** no podía aprovecharse de el en ese estado, aun no se recuperaba. Hasta que se le ocurrió una pequeña venganza, una cara maliciosa se le formó en el rostro y se dio vuelta mirándolo de frente **\- Quiero probar algo -** Arthur se subió arriba de Alfred, impresionado.

 **\- ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?**

Arthur beso apasionadamente a Alfred mientras frotaba su entrepierna con la de él. El ojiazul lo tomó fuertemente de las caderas y el ojiverde se detuvo de pronto **\- No -** dijo quitando las manos del mayor de su cuerpo **\- Estuve todo el día con dolor por ti, así que ahora te la aguantas -** Arthur sonrió.

 **\- Espera ¿Qué? -** pregunto desconcertado.

 **\- Buenas noches -** bajó de encima de Alfred y se acostó a su lado.

 **\- No, no me puedes dejar así.**

 **\- Duérmete -** Arthur se durmió con una sonrisa, mientras que Alfred lo estaba odiando demasiado en ese momento por dejarlo así.


	11. Chapter 11

**"Intente despertarte, pero te veías tan tierno que te deje dormir, tengo que trabajar así que nos vemos a la noche :)**

 **(te preparé el desayuno, disfrútalo)"**

Fue lo primero que leyó Arthur al despertar, negó riéndose mientras dejaba la pequeña nota en la mesa de luz, amaba esos pequeños detalles que le daba Alfred.

Bajo a la cocina y volvió a su habitación, tomó la taza con té que Alfred había preparado para él, y caminó hasta una de las ventanas que daban a la calle. No se veía a nadie, al parecer todos estaban en sus respectivos trabajos o cubriéndose de la lluvia en sus hogares. Mientras veía la lluvia caer comenzó a recordar, algo de su infancia, sus primeras navidades en familia y las últimas con su madre, sintió melancolía en ese momento, pero al recordar la última que paso con Alfred sonrió.

 **Flashback**

Luego de la pequeña cena que habían preparado juntos, decidieron sentarse en la alfombra frente a la chimenea para esperar a que sean las 12. Bebían chocolate caliente mientras se cubrían con una manta. Alfred miró el reloj, eran las 23:45, rápidamente subió a su cuarto buscó su guitarra, quería darle a Arthur su regalo antes de las 12. Volvió a sentarse en el suelo, esta vez frente a Arthur, afinó su guitarra y comenzó a cantar.

 _"Un chico que conozco, se perdió en el camino_

 _En el camino haciendo sus sueños realidad_

 _Era todo lo que él pudo haber imaginado_

 _Una cosa es lo que el perdió de vista_

 _Lo que está bien y lo que está mal_

 _Y cómo continuar_

 _Cuando el peso del mundo está en tus hombros_

 _Y es más difícil cuando eres_

 _Comparado con todos_

 _Quien ha estado aquí y he estado allí antes que tú_

 _Este chico tiene que_

 _Mantenerse fuerte_

 _No los dejes romperte, no los dejes cambiarte_

 _Sabes que tienes que_

 _Mantenerte fuerte_

 _Veo lo real que eres tú, herido, tratado de avanzar_

 _Pero solo sé que tú sabes, tú sabes_

 _Mantente fuerte_

 _Sólo mantente fuerte_

 _Un chico que conozco, él pondría_

 _Una sonrisa falsa en frente de las cámaras_

 _Un chico que conozco, estaba matando su alma_

 _Tratando de esconder sus imperfecciones_

 _Él no sabe_

 _La belleza viene desde lo profundo_

 _Diferentes tallas, gordo y delgado_

 _Tuviste tu oportunidad, la empujaste otra vez_

 _Pero ahora es tiempo para tu segunda oportunidad_

 _No te preocupes sobre lo que ellos piensan de ti_

 _Mantén tu cabeza en alto, eres hermoso_

 _Mantente fuerte_

 _No los dejes romperte, no los dejes cambiarte_

 _Sabes que tienes que_

 _Mantenerte fuerte_

 _Veo lo real que eres tú, herido, tratado de avanzar_

 _Pero solo sé que tú sabes, tú sabes_

 _Mantente fuerte_

 _Sólo mantente fuerte_

 _Chico, Sólo mantente fuerte_

 _Estos no son errores, sino lecciones aprendidas_

 _Chico, por favor mantente fuerte_

 _mantente fuerte, mantente fuerte_

 _Chico, Sólo mantente fuerte_

 _Un chico que conozco, él fue a través de_

 _Oh tantas cosas_

 _Obstáculos, fueron terribles_

 _Pero el sobrevivió al final_

 _Éste chico que conocí, todos dijeron_

 _"él se fue hace mucho tiempo"_

 _Mantente fuerte_

 _No los dejes romperte, no los dejes cambiarte_

 _Sabes que tienes que_

 _Mantenerte fuerte_

 _Veo lo real que eres tú, herido, tratado de avanzar_

 _Pero solo sé que tú sabes, tú sabes_

 _Mantente fuerte_

 _Sólo mantente fuerte_

 _Sólo mantente fuerte"_

Arthur estaba en completo silencio e impresionando al escuchar esa hermosa canción, las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas mientras sonreía.

 **\- Perdón no te quería hacer llorar -** Alfred limpio una de sus mejillas y le sonrió **\- ¿Qué te pareció?**

 **\- Me has hecho llorar ¿Tu qué crees? -** rieron.

 **\- Yo creo que la amaste -** le dijo cálidamente colocando una de sus manos en una de las mejillas del ojiverde.

 **\- Demasiado -** acarició con sus dos manos la del ojiazul **\- No creo que mi regalo la pueda superar.**

 **\- ¿A sí? ¿Y qué es?**

 **\- Se paciente, ya lo sabrás.**

 **\- Aunque si tu fueras mi regalo no me molestaría.**

 **\- Pervertido -** un leve sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas.

 **\- Tú me provocas.**

 **\- Sí, claro -** dijo sarcástico **\- A veces me pregunto porque estoy contigo todavía -** rieron.

 **\- Porque me amas.**

 **\- Y mucho -** Arthur se abalanzó sobre él uniendo sus labios.

 **\- Te amo -** el corazón de Arthur comenzó a acelerarse era la primera vez que se lo decía, estaba demasiado feliz.

 **\- Yo también te amo -** sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín.

De pronto comenzaron a escuchar el ruido de los fuegos artificiales, ya eran las 12.

 **\- Feliz navidad -** dijeron al unísono. Uniendo sus labios nuevamente, pero en un beso más intenso.

 **\- Vamos, quiero ver los fuegos artificiales.**

 **\- E-espera-a -** Alfred obligó a Arthur a pararse y salieron afuera, con la manta para no morir de frío. Miraron al cielo, los bonitos colores se formaron en el cielo de a poco, aunque las "bombas" asustaban a Alfred, y Arthur se dio cuenta esto porque cuando cada vez que explotaba una, él se aferraba a su cuerpo o tapaba sus oídos.

 **\- Y bueno ¿Cuál es mi regalo? -** pregunto bastante emocionado Alfred.

 **\- Mañana lo sabrás.**

 **\- Ehh ¿Por qué me haces esperar? -** se quejó cruzando sus brazos.

 **\- Porque eres un impaciente, así que no empieces a hacer berrinche y se paciente.**

Alfred bufo con los brazos cruzados, odiaba que Arthur le hiciera eso a su impaciente persona, pero sabía que la espera valdría la pena. Al final el regalo de Arthur había sido un suéter que había tejido el mismo, que desde ese día Alfred no se lo sacaba por nada del mundo.

 **Fin del flashback**

Arthur se sonrojo al recordar ese momento. Termino de desayunar y fue a darse un baño, salió sin secarse el pelo y fue hasta el living, prendió la televisión y al no encontrar nada que mirar la apago y subió a su cuarto. No le gustaba estar de vacaciones y que Alfred este trabajando, estaba aburrido y demasiado. Afuera aun llovía y no podía salir, así que no le quedó otra que ir hasta su pequeña biblioteca y agarrar un libro al azar (porque ya los había leído todos) _\- Creo que necesito libros nuevos -_ pensó. Volvió a su cama y comenzó a leer.

* * *

En la noche, Arthur se había quedado dormido a mitad del libro, pero uno de los truenos lo despertó sobresaltándolo, estaba lloviendo más fuerte que en la mañana. Se despabiló un poco y fue al baño a limpiarse la cara.

 **\- Arthur -** quedó estático en su lugar al escuchar una voz, que no era la de Alfred ya que reconocía muy bien la voz de este **\- Arthur... -** repitió la voz nuevamente, el ojiverde levantó la cabeza lentamente y al ver una sombra en el espejo cayó al suelo mientras retrocedía asustado.

 **\- No, no puede ser... -** comenzó a temblar, se abrazó a sus piernas comenzando a respirar rápidamente **\- ...otra vez no, por favor.**

 _ **\- Arthur...**_

 _ **\- A-Arth-ur...**_

 _ **\- Hazlo...**_

 _ **\- No eres fuerte...**_

 _ **\- Y lo sabes...**_

 **\- Cállense... -** susurro, las voces iban aumentando en su cabeza.

 _ **\- Vamos...**_

 _ **\- Dolor...**_

 _ **\- Debes lastimarte...**_

 _ **\- Salta...**_

 _ **\- La ventana.**_

 _ **\- Mo-morir...**_

 _ **\- Arthur hazlo...**_

 _ **\- Arthur...**_

 **\- Basta... -** sostuvo su cabeza intentando calmarse, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados mientras las lágrimas caían y su cuerpo estaba tembloroso.

 _ **\- Hazlo...**_

 _ **\- Ha-azlo.**_

 _ **\- Hazlo.**_

 _ **\- Hazlo...**_

 _ **\- ¡HAZLO!**_

 _ **\- ¡AHORA!**_

 **\- ¡Basta! -** dio un último grito. Arthur despertó de golpe con el corazón sumamente agitado ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Y por qué sucedió de nuevo? No era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, pero la última había sido hace unos meses. Inhalo y exhalo profundo por unos segundos para calmarse, y cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa, estaba en un hospital ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Giró su cabeza a la ventana que daba al pasillo y ahí estaba ella, su madre.

 **\- ¿Mamá...? -** susurro sorprendido.

Ella se levantó y entro a la habitación **\- Arthur despertaste -** se acercó a él y lo abrazo **\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **\- Estoy bien, tranquila -** le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, no podía creerlo ¿Estaba viva? **\- ¿Que me paso?**

 **\- Estabas en coma.**

 **\- ¿Coma? -** pensó **\- ¿Qué? ¿Desde hace cuánto?**

 **\- 2 semanas.**

"2 semanas" eso era demasiado tiempo ¿Qué había pasado en ese tiempo? ¿Qué había pasado con Alfred en ese tiempo y por qué no estaba ahí? Su madre se tomó la molestia de explicarle todo: el accidente que habían tenido (que ella solo había tenido heridas leves), que sucedió mientras él estaba en coma, entre otras cosas menos importantes.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación y al ver a Arthur despierto llamó inmediatamente al doctor, amablemente le pidió que se retirara a la madre del ojiverde, ya que le iban a hacer estudios. Ella rápidamente salió de la habitación

Un par de horas más tarde, ya en noche, su madre estaba en uno de los asientos de la habitación leyendo mientras Arthur miraba televisión. Hasta que se acordó que no se había comunicado con Alfred en todo el día, tomo su celular, pero frunció el ceño al no encontrar el nombre en sus contactos, ni sus mensajes y llamadas.

 **\- ¿Mamá? -** llamó su atención.

 **\- ¿Si? -** ella bajó su libro mientras miraba a su hijo.

 **\- ¿Y Alfred?**

Lo miro extrañada **\- ¿Quién es Alfred?**


	12. Chapter 12

_**¿Quién es Alfred? -**_ un nudo en su garganta se había formado. Esto no podía ser real, tal vez por parte de su madre sí lo entendía, pero Antonio lo había ido a visitar y él tampoco lo recordaba, si ya había hablado con él un par de veces ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué nadie lo recordaba? Esto tenía que ser un sueño no podía ser la realidad. Desconecto las agujas que tenía inyectadas a sus brazos, busco su ropa y se las puso, y antes de que pudiera salir su madre había entrado.

 **\- Arthur ¿Qué haces? no puedes irte, aun no te dieron de alta -** le dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras cubría la puerta para que su hijo no pasará.

 **\- No me importa** \- tomo su mochila y se la colocó en su hombro **\- Tengo que buscar a Alfred -** salió de la habitación ignorando a su madre.

Subió al ascensor y la puerta se cerró antes de que ella pudiera entrar, y al salir se quedó estático mirando a la persona que estaba en la entrada. La mochila que tenía colgada cayó al piso y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. El ojiazul al darse cuenta de la mirada de este sobre él lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

 **\- ¿Que tanto me miras? -** preguntó algo molesto.

 **\- Alfred...**

Alfred lo miró extrañado **\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

La sonrisa que tenía Arthur se había esfumado al escuchar eso **\- ¿No sabes quién soy?**

Alfred negó, las lágrimas de felicidad que habían salido antes, ahora se habían vuelto de dolor.

 **\- Hey ¿Estas bien? -** le pregunto preocupado.

 **\- Eso creo -** Arthur se limpió las lágrimas con sus mangas y desvió la cabeza, no quería que lo viera así, aunque fuera un completo desconocido para él.

 **\- Nos vamos -** una chica, algo bajita, se había posicionado al lado de él. Una de sus manos sostenía su pequeña barriga.

Arthur giró la cabeza hacia ella y al verla se cubrió la boca con sus dos manos mientras retrocedía negando, el mundo se le había caído en tan solo unos segundos, esto tenía que ser un sueño, Alfred no podía estar con ella y menos embarazada. Con la poca fuerza que tenia se dio un par de golpes en la cara para intentar de despertarse, pero nada, intentó aumentar la fuerza, pero nada cambió, definitivamente no era un sueño.

\- **¿¡Que estás haciendo!? -** Alfred exaltado intentó pararlo.

 **\- ¡No me toques! -** gritó Arthur alejándolo de un empujón.

 **\- Hey ¿¡Que te sucede!? -** dijo sobresaltado ante el golpe.

 **\- ¡No pongas tus manos en mí!**

 **\- Pero si te estaba tratando de ayudar ¿Por qué reaccionas así?**

 **\- Amor ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos? este tipo debe estar loco -** dijo ella.

Arthur al escuchar esa palabra se enfureció más, con qué derecho tenia de llamarlo de esa forma. Se lanzó sobre ella, pero Alfred logró ponerse entre medio de los dos recibiendo el golpe.

 **\- ¿¡Estas demente o que!?**

 **\- ¡Me llamo loco como no querías que reacciones así!**

 **\- ¡Pero si en verdad pareces uno!**

 **\- No Alfred tú no... -** le dolía que él lo llamara así.

 **\- Alfred... -** lo llamó ella, estaba en el piso acostada del lado de su vientre.

 **\- No -** Alfred se lanzó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos **\- No puede ser -** la cara de Alfred cambió drásticamente **\- ¿¡Viste lo que hiciste!? -** le gritó **\- ¡Un médico por favor! -** pidió auxilio. Unas enfermeras que habían visto la situación, al escuchar las súplicas por parte del ojiazul se dirigieron rápidamente a él con una camilla, subieron a la chica con cuidado y la llevaron a una de las habitaciones para que la examinaran. Alfred se había quedado en la entrada, estaba en uno de los asientos y se sostenía la cabeza con sus manos. Arthur aun en el piso aun no asimilaba la situación, estaba aterrado y las posibilidades de que él bebe que tenía en su vientre había muerto eran altísimas debido al golpe. Exaltado intentó levantarse corriendo, pero Alfred lo tomó rápidamente del brazo.

 **\- No, déjame -** intento Arthur con todas sus fuerzas que lo soltara.

 **\- Tu no te iras.**

 **\- ¡Suéltame!**

 **\- Acabas de matar a alguien y ¿En lo único que piensas es en escapar?**

 **\- Te dije que me soltaras -** con su otra mano le dio un golpe en el estómago, pero Alfred no había sentido nada. Al no tener fuerza con los golpes rasguño la cara del ojiazul, con eso pudo zafarse, pero Alfred fue mucho más rápido y se lanzó sobre él. Las personas que estaban en la sala de espera veían el "numero" que estaban haciendo ambos, pero ninguno se acercaba para intentar separarlos al ver la fuerza que tenían.

Unos cuantos golpes por parte de Alfred, le habían hecho sangrar la nariz al Arthur, pero este le dio un golpe en la entrepierna para que saliera de encima de él. El ojiazul se retorcía, mientras que Arthur aprovechó para subirse encima de él y comenzar a darles golpes en la cara y parte del torso, no sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza para darle tantos golpes debido al estado en que estaba, pero Alfred ya estaba casi inconsciente.

De repente la madre de Arthur apareció e intentó separarlos.

 **\- ¡Arthur ya para!**

 **\- ¡No me toques! -** le dio una bofetada.

 **\- Arthur... -** se sobo la mejilla.

 **\- No...**

Uno de los médicos vio la situación y se acercó a una de las enfermeras **\- Traigan calmantes.**

Arthur aterrado intentó correr nuevamente, pero lograron atraparlo antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta **\- ¡No, por favor suéltenme! -** suplicaba, pero ya habían inyectado uno de los calmantes. Cada vez se sentía más débil **\- Por favor... -** su vista se nublo **\- Alfred... -** perdió la conciencia.

 **Narra Arthur.**

¿La oscuridad de nuevo…? creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto. Intento moverme, pero no puedo, me siento débil y apenas puedo respirar ¿Estoy en el mismo lugar que antes? Creo que no, intento abrir mis ojos, pero no puedo, mis párpados están débiles también. Escucho murmullos, pero son inentendibles. Intento abrir mis ojos nuevamente, pero la luz me ciega, al parecer todavía estoy vivo. Creo que me están llevando en una camilla o eso parece, veo personas borrosas a mi alrededor y a... ¿Alfred? no logro distinguirlo bien, pero creo que es el, esperen ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿No era que él no me recordaba? No lo entiendo, pero si él está aquí... ¿Entonces qué fue todo eso…? ¿Un sueño? No, no podría ser, parecía demasiado real ¿Una visión tal vez? No lo sé, esto me hace confundir demasiado.

Y si fuera una visión ¿Que trato de decirme? Por lo que recuerdo las visiones siempre muestran algo que pasó, está pasando o pasará...no…y si Alfred... no, él no me podría abandonar... el me prometió estar conmigo pase lo que pase, ahora estoy aún más confundido. Y ella también apareció, mi madre, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y por qué recordarla así? ¿Por qué no pudo ser de una mejor manera? Quiero llorar y mi respiración se pone peor, estoy siento que me ahogo.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y Alfred me mira, en su cara veo una mueca de desesperación y ansiedad. Está pálido, más de lo normal, y sus pómulos se marcan demasiado, parece como si no se hubiera alimentado por dias, seguro por mi culpa...me da una sonrisa cálida y vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos.

Unos minutos más tardes estoy quieto, creo que me encuentro en una habitación, conectado a algunos cables, vuelvo a abrir mis ojos, pero es en vano, aun la luz me molesta, escucho las máquinas a las cuales estoy conectado, una parece ser de la de mi ritmo cardíaco, otra de oxígeno y las demás no las logro reconocer. Alfred está al lado mío, toma una de mis manos delicadamente. Lo escucho susurrar, pero es inentendible, el ruido de una de las máquinas comienza a molestarme, como si pareciera un zumbido. De repente mi respiración se pone peor, ya casi no puedo respirar y mi corazón comienza a dejar de latir. Siento a Alfred tensarse, escucho murmullos nuevamente, la mano de él me suelta, ahora logró oír gritos por parte de él que tampoco los entiendo.

Cada vez los escucho menos, creo que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento, de pronto siento una descarga, y otra que le sigue, pero no funciona. Creo que cada minuto me siento peor. Entonces... ¿Este es mi final? ¿Así se siente eso? Yo pensaba que iba a ser diferente... pensé que estaría feliz porque si moría volvería a estar con ella, pero por esa visión, ya no sé si realmente quiero morir. Es raro que diga esto, pero ¿Qué pasaría con todos si no estuviera? ¿Sus vidas seguirán igual? ¿o peor? Sé que hay gente que me aprecia, aunque sean pocos. ¿Y si a Alfred le sucediera lo mismo que a mí? No, no podría imaginarlo.

Unos minutos más tarde mi respiración y mi corazón vuelven a normalizarse, parece que lo lograron. Esto raramente me hizo feliz, pero ¿Por qué puedo escuchar todo y no moverme?


	13. Chapter 13

Ya había pasado más de un mes de que Arthur, luego de tener ese "pequeño" accidente había entrado en coma, y Alfred desde ese día no había abandonado en casi ningún momento la habitación, solo cuando lo obligaban a ir a casa. Su rutina se había vuelto en dormir en una banca, que amablemente les pidió a las enfermeras sí podía descansar cuando lo necesitara, al lado de la cama de Arthur, pero solo dormía nada más qu horas cada día. Comía cuando Antonio lo obligaba y cuando volvía a su casa lo vomitaba. Su peso estaba bajando drásticamente cada día, pero esto no se debía que se sentía mal consigo mismo, sino que no sentía la necesidad de comer; y tampoco dormir.

Si no fuera por Antonio, Lovino y Feliciano, que este último había viajado inmediatamente desde Italia al enterarse lo de Arthur, Alfred habría estado todos los días acostado en la banca sin moverse y hubiera sido posible que se desmayara por la falta de alimentos y bebida en su organismo.

Los días que pasaban se hacían cada vez más largos para Alfred, pero eso no lo hacía perder las esperanzas de que Arthur en cualquier momento podría despertar. Agradecía a las bajas temperaturas del invierno, ya que tenía escusa de poder quedarse en el hospital cada vez que había fuertes nevadas, pero por las noches sufría por la poca calefacción que tenía la habitación. Algunos días debía estar sentado al lado de la ventana para que los rayos del sol le dieran algo de calor, y los días en que llovía o nevaba permanecía todo el día acostado en su banca.

Gracias a todo esto había dejado la manía de fumar todos los días, nada más lo hacía cada vez que salía del hospital; que eso era una o dos veces por semana; lo cual lo ponía bastante feliz y su ansiedad había bajado muchísimo en menos de un mes.

* * *

Un día, Alfred y Antonio estaban en la habitación. El ojiazul miraba a Arthur sin quitar sus ojos de encima ni un segundo, mientras que Antonio leía el periódico. Era el medio día y Alfred no había comido nada desde que había despertado, su estómago comenzó a sonar delatándolo.

 **\- Tienes hambre... -** dijo Antonio mirándolo serio mientras se paraba de su lugar.

 **\- Solo estoy haciendo la digestión -** contestó Alfred mirándolo de reojo.

Antonio le levantó una ceja mirándolo atónito **\- ¿Digestión de qué? Si no has comido nada en todo el día.**

 **\- Estoy bien, tu tranquilo.**

 **\- No, iré a comprarte algo.**

 **\- No hace fal... -** no puedo terminar la frase porque Antonio ya había salido **\- ...ta.**

Pasaron unos minutos y el español ya había vuelto. Le había comprado un sándwich y una botella de agua mineral, algo bastante liviano, ya que si comía algo pesado su cuerpo lo devolvería de cualquier manera. Se los entregó a Alfred y este frunció el ceño **\- ¿Qué es esto?**

 **\- Un sándwich.**

 **\- Te dije que no era necesario, no tengo hambre.**

 **\- El rugido que sonaba de tu estómago no decía lo mismo -** Antonio tomo su bolso y abrigo **\- Lo siento debo volver al trabajo.**

 **\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? -** pregunto extrañado mientras le daba un sorbo al agua.

 **\- Me hace sentir mal dejarte solo ¿Estarás bien?**

 **\- Paso la mayor parte del día solo, creo que por un día que no estés no me va a hacer daño.**

 **\- Igual, intentaré volver cuando salga -** se colocó su abrigo y puso su bolso en su hombro **\- Trata de sobrevivir sin mí.**

Ambos rieron **\- Sólo serán por unas horas, no pienses que me voy a morir.**

 **\- Espero que no, y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.**

 **\- Sólo ve, no te preocupes por mí, preocúpate porque Arthur despierte.**

 **\- Me preocupo por ambos, ¿Sí? -** Alfred rodó las pupilas **\- No me ruedes los ojos. Ah, y cuando vuelva quiero que esto -** dijo señalándole al alimento **\- Esté en tu estómago. Y espero no ver nada en la basura.**

 **\- Está bien "mamá" -** hizo énfasis con los dedos.

 **\- Nos vemos.**

Espero que Antonio saliera, sacó la cobija que tenía para cubrir sus piernas y se **levantó - No dijo nada del desagüe, ¿No? -** odiaba tener que hacer esto, pero también odiaba que lo obligarán a comer cuando no lo necesitaba, o eso creía.

Al entrar al baño se dirigió a uno de los cubículos. Su estómago volvió a sonar _\- No lo hagas -_ se repetía en su cabeza, vaciló por unos segundos, pero no se resistió y le dio un par de mordidas, eran pequeñas pero demasiadas para él. Al darse cuenta de esto tiro en alimento en el retrete y llevó uno de sus dedos hasta el fondo de su boca.

* * *

Al salir del cubículo fue al lavabo para limpiar su boca y cepillar sus dientes, y también limpio su cara, se miró al espejo impresionado por la poca masa muscular que se le notaba en la cara, hace meses que no pisaba una balanza así que no tenía ni idea de su peso actual.

Al llegar a la habitación se encontró con el doctor que estaba tratando a Arthur.

 **\- Alfred, necesito hablar contigo -** fueron hasta su oficina, y Alfred se sentó en uno de los dos asientos que había delante del escritorio.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede?**

 **\- Tengo una noticia buena y una mala -** dijo tomando unos papeles **\- ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?**

Alfred vaciló **\- La buena por favor...**

 **\- La buena es... -** se detuvo mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa **\- Que es posible que Arthur despierte pronto.**

 **\- ¿De enserio? -** a Alfred le brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso.

 **\- Si, no puedo decir una fecha exacta, pero será pronto te lo puedo asegurar.**

 **\- Eso me deja más tranquilo -** suspiro **\- ¿Y cuál es la mala?**

 **\- Y la mala es que Arthur necesita una transfusión de sangre inmediatamente.**

 **\- ¿Que tiene eso de malo? yo puedo ser el donante.**

El doctor arreglo los lentes que traía puesto **\- Sabía que dirías eso, pero hay un problema, no son compatibles sus tipos de sangre, tu eres A+ y el B-.**

Alfred lo miró desconcertado **\- ¿B-? ¿Eso existe?**

 **\- Si, es uno de los tipos más raro solo el 1.39% de la población de todo el mundo la tiene.**

 _\- Mierda -_ pensó Alfred **\- ¿Qué tan rápido la necesita?**

 **\- Lo más pronto posible, Arthur ha vuelto a estar en un estado criticó de la anemia.**

El ojiazul suspiro nuevamente mientras su sonrisa desaparecía **\- ¿De nuevo...?**

El doctor asintió **\- Mira, intentaremos comunicarnos pacientes que ya han donado, pero no te aseguró por encontrar uno rápido, así que si tienes que algún familiar o conocido que tenga ese tipo de sangre no dudes en avisarme, ¿Sí?**

Alfred asintió y salió de la oficina. Volvió a la habitación y se sentó en su "cama", vaciló por unos segundos, sabía que conocía a alguien con un tipo de sangre rara pero no se acordaba bien quien era. Pensó hasta que, una luz en su memoria se encendió, tomó su teléfono y marcó un número, sonó unos segundos hasta que atendieron.

 **\- Hola... -** pauso **\- ¿Mamá?**

 _ **\- Alfie...hace cuanto no llamas... ¿Cómo has estado? -**_ le dijo cálidamente detrás de la línea.

 **\- Bien, o eso creo -** lanzó una risa algo nerviosa.

 _ **\- ¿Sucedió algo?**_

 **\- Si...necesito hablar contigo -** trago fuerte **\- Pero tiene que ser persona.**


	14. Chapter 14

Al otro día, la madre de Alfred se había subido al primer avión que salía ese día. El ojiazul esperaba su llegada en la puerta del hospital, le había insistido en ir a buscarla al aeropuerto, pero ella se negó para no ser una molestia. Cuando la vio sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en semanas, además hacía demasiado tiempo que no la veía en persona y eso lo ponía feliz.

 **\- Alfie, mi bebé -** se abrazaron.

 **\- Mamá ya tengo 20 años, deja de decirme bebé -** dijo avergonzado mientras comenzaban a caminar por los pasillos.

 **\- Para mí siempre vas a ser mi bebé** \- Alfred giro sus pupilas no le gustaba que le dijeran así, más con la edad que ya tenía **\- Te noto más delgado ¿Bajaste de peso?**

 **\- Si, si algo así -** desvió la mirada, no quería hablar de ese tema con ella.

 **\- ¿Por qué la llamada de urgencia? ¿Sucedió algo? -** le preguntó de repente.

 **\- Si, pero primero quiero que conozcas a alguien -** Alfred la guío hasta a la habitación **\- Mamá, él es...**

 **\- Arthur... -** dijo desconcertada al ver al ojiverde.

Alfred la miró extrañado **\- ¿Lo conoces?**

 **\- Si, fui compañera de universidad y amiga de su madre -** miró a Alfred **\- ¿Son amigos?**

 **\- Algo así... -** Alfred desvió la mirada algo avergonzado, no sabía de qué manera decirle la verdad a su propia madre.

 **\- ¿...O qué? -** su madre sonrió **\- Alfred Jones ¿Que me estas ocultando?**

 **\- Bueno, él es...mi novio -** dijo susurrando.

 **\- ¿Que dijiste no escuche? -** dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

 **\- ...mi novio...**

 **\- ¿Novio...**

 **\- Te dejo todo el derecho de que me odies por ser gay -** dijo rápidamente esperando lo peor.

 **\- ¿Por qué piensas que te voy a odiar por ser gay? Eres mi hijo y no me importa si eres gay, bi., trans. o lo que sea, yo te voy a amar igual -** lo abrazó.

Alfred correspondió al abrazo rápidamente asombrado por la reacción de su madre **\- Gracias -** le sonrió.

 **\- ¿Y cómo se conocieron?**

 **\- Lo conocí a la salida de una de sus sesiones con el psicólogo. Y algo de él me pareció interesante, no sé qué fue, pero quería conocerlo a toda costa -** se encogió de hombros **\- Al principio era muy reservado, pero con el tiempo nos fuimos conociendo y ahora parece tan diferente a cuando lo conocí -** se posiciono al lado del ojiverde mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

Su madre el ver esto se sentó en una banca de la habitación mientras suspiraba sonriendo **\- ¿Podría ser que fue amor a primera vista?**

 **\- Creo que si -** Alfred se sonrojo levemente.

 **\- Bueno una vez que conoces a Arthur sabes que es un amor ¿O no que sí? -** Alfred asintió algo avergonzado **\- Me pone muy feliz que hayas encontrado alguien a quien amar, te hacía falta.**

El ojiazul la miró entrecerrando los ojos - **Eso de alguna manera me ofendió.**

Ambos rieron **\- Pero en realidad ustedes ya se conocían.**

La sonrisa de Alfred desapareció **\- ¿Qué?**

Ella caminó hacia a la cama de Arthur y lo miro nostálgica **\- No creo que lo recuerdes, pero ustedes cuando eran pequeños los dos siempre jugaban juntos cuando nosotras nos juntábamos a estudiar. Quien iba a adivinar que él se convertiría en mi yerno -** río bajo, pero pauso a los pocos segundos **\- ¿Como le sucedió?**

 **\- Es una larga historia.**

 **\- Bueno, tengo tiempo -** volvió a la banca pidiéndole a Alfred que hiciera lo mismo.

Este suspiro sentándose a su lado **\- De acuerdo te lo contaré, si insistes ¿Tú sabias que él tenía problemas emocionales?**

Ella asintió rápidamente **\- Sí, él desde que era pequeño comenzó a tener depresión.**

 **\- ¿Sabes por qué fue?**

Negó con su cabeza **\- Nunca se supo y cuando su madre murió empeoró. El último día que lo vi sonreír fue para intentar recibir a cada persona en el funeral, aunque todos sabíamos que era forzada.**

 **\- Tu... ¿Fuiste al funeral? -** ella asintió **\- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste? si era alguien tan importante para ti.**

 **\- Estabas ocupado con tu trabajo, es más, te mandé un mensaje ese día y nunca obtuve una respuesta -** Alfred rasco su cabeza **\- Pero ¿Me puedes contar cómo fue que sucedió esto? Dejemos lo otro de lado -** señaló a Arthur.

 **\- Si...fue hace unas semanas atrás, yo ese día tenía que ir a trabajar y Arthur se quedó sólo en su casa porque él ya estaba de vacaciones -** **pauso - No sé por qué, pero hace días que lo veía extraño, más distante y distraído de lo normal -** su madre miró a otro lado ¿No le había dicho de su esquizofrenia? **\- Yo pensaba que tal vez era por la fecha, porque habían sido la primera navidad que había pasado sin su madre -** suspiro **\- Pero no, no fue por eso. Cuando volvía de trabajar, uno de los vecinos me dijo que había escuchado gritos y cosas caer, y romperse. Entre rápidamente a la casa y estaba todo desordenado, no quería imaginarme que me encontraría en el segundo piso, pero obligado tuve que subir igual -** tragó en seco **\- Subí y cuando entre al baño, había sangre por todos lados, pero Arthur no estaba -** sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas **\- Miré al suelo y había un camino de sangre, que terminaba en su cuarto. Lo encontré tirado en el suelo, con todo el cuerpo lleno de cortes y en su mano derecha un frasco con pastillas -** Alfred comenzó a llorar al recordar esa horrible escena.

 **\- Alfie, tranquilo no llores -** lo abrazo.

 **\- Si no fuera porque hice horas extra no le habría pasado eso, todo fue mi culpa... -** dijo entre sollozos.

 **\- No, no fue culpa ni tuya ni de Arthur, fue culpa de su mente.**

Alfred la miro mientras quitaba sus lágrimas **\- ¿Que...?**

 **\- Él...-** pausó **\- él es esquizofrénico...**

 **\- ¿Esquizofrénico?**

 **\- ¿Él nunca te lo dijo? -** Alfred negó **\- Era muy obvio...tenía miedo seguramente.**

 **\- ¿Miedo a que?**

 **\- A que no le creas -** ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos **\- Los esquizofrénicos, siempre sienten miedo y muchos nunca buscan ayuda, terminando de esa manera o en peor estado -** miró a Arthur **\- Llegaste justo a tiempo, si no el...**

 **\- Hubiera muerto... -** concluyó la frase **\- Pero no llegué a tiempo, si lo hubiera hecho el por lo menos estaría consciente...**

 **\- El está consciente, hasta puede escuchar lo que dices -** Alfred la miró extrañada **\- Sabes que sólo soy psicóloga, pero estudié algo de medicina en la universidad y leí que las personas en coma pueden escuchar todo lo que sucede a su rededor.**

 **\- Espero que no me haya escuchado llorar...**

 **\- ¿Él nunca te vio llorar? -** su madre lo miró sorprendido y Alfred negó **\- Que extraño porque tu lloras por casi todo.**

 **\- ¡Eso no es verdad! -** dijo casi gritando.

 **\- Si lo es -** dijo ella seria haciendo resignar a Alfred.

El ojiazul hizo un puchero **\- Mentira...**

 **\- Esta bien es mentira** \- dijo sarcástica **\- Pero sabes algo no me quedó claro ¿Por qué me llamaste? Dudo que sea para "conocerlo" y menos en ese estado.**

 **\- Ah sí -** se golpeó mentalmente al olvidar ese pequeño detalle **\- ¿Tu eres de un tipo de sangre rara no?**

 **\- Sí...**

 **\- Bien -** sonrió animadamente **\- ¿Cuál?**

 **\- A- -** pero esta se le desvaneció al instante **\- ¿Por qué preguntas?**

 **\- Arthur necesita una transfusión de sangre B-.**

 **\- Espera ¿B-? -** ella vaciló **\- Tu hermano tiene B-.**

 **\- ¿De enserio? -** los ojos de Alfred se volvieron a iluminar **\- Entonces, hay que traer a Matthew lo más pronto posible.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**\- Arthur...**_

 _Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas del ojiverde_ _ **\- Mamá...**_

 _ **\- Arthur, sonríe.**_

 _ **\- Pero...**_

 _ **\- Todo mejorará.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?**_

 _ **\- Sólo confía en mí.**_

 _ **\- ¿Lo prometes?**_

 _ **\- Si**_

 _Tomó sus manos y las entrelazo, dándole una cálida sonrisa._

* * *

Alfred subió su cabeza al sentir que la mano de Arthur estaba sosteniendo fuertemente la de él, el ojiazul sonrió levemente.

 **\- Alfie -** su madre llamó su atención.

 **\- ¿Si?**

 **\- Matthew ya está en la enfermería.**

 **\- Perfecto -** soltó delicadamente la mano de Arthur. Su madre se acercó a él y lo miró de arriba a abajo, hasta que llegó a su torso y frunció el ceño **\- ¿Pasa algo? -** pregunto algo inquietado.

 **\- ¿Estás comiendo bien?**

 **\- Sí -** dijo rápidamente **\- ¿Por qué preguntas?**

 **\- Estás más delgado -** entrecerró los ojos **\- A ver, súbete la camisa.**

 **\- Mamá ya no soy un niño como para que te preocupes por...**

 **\- Sólo hazlo -** le dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados **\- Algo me estas ocultando, ¿Verdad?**

 **\- No te estoy ocultando nada -** dijo desviando la mirada con una sonrisa.

 **\- Soy tu madre y te conozco muy bien, así que cuéntame -** Alfred no contestó agachando la mirada **\- Alfred ¿Qué sucede?**

Alfred se resignó, pelear con su madre era como una guerra que nunca ganaría **\- ¿Me prometes que no me matarás? -** ella la miró extrañada y asintió. Él tomo una sus manos y la llevo a donde estaba una de sus costillas, ya muy marcadas en su piel. Ella abrió los ojos completamente.

 **\- Alfie... -** ella quitó la mano y rápidamente lo abrazo **\- Mi bebé -** un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

 **\- No llores me haces sentir peor -** dijo el también con algunas lágrimas.

 **\- Lo siento... -** se separó de él y limpio sus lágrimas **\- ¿Desde hace cuánto?**

 **\- 5 años.**

 **\- ¿¡5 años!? -** dijo exaltada **\- Ósea que empezaste cuando aún vivías en casa... ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta?**

 **\- Lo pude ocultar bien -** dijo apenado **\- ¿Estas decepcionada?**

Ella negó **\- Pero ¿Por qué?**

 **\- Siempre me sentí inseguro de mi cuerpo gracias a los comentarios que me decían mis compañeros de que estaba gordo, sólo por tener unos kilos de más -** el trago en seco mientras suspiraba **\- Lo siento.**

 **\- No tienes nada de qué disculparte, sé que es una enfermedad que no se puede contar fácilmente, pero ¿Cuánto estas pesando?**

Alfred negó **\- No tengo idea, hace meses que no toco una balanza. Me resigné de saber que nunca iba a bajar de peso y no le di importancia.**

 **\- Pero tienes que controlar tu cuerpo también -** se detuvo mientras pensaba **\- Aguarda aquí -** dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Alfred con el ceño fruncido. Pero a los pocos minutos ya había vuelto **\- Alfred.**

 **\- ¿Qué sucede?**

 **\- Necesito que me acompañes -** dijo dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia él.

 **\- ¿A dónde?**

 **\- Tu solo camina -** sacó a rastras de la habitación, llevándolo hasta el tercer piso **\- Llegamos.**

Alfred leyó el nombre que había en la puerta "guardia" **\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?**

 **\- Sabes por qué.**

Alfred la miró extrañada hasta que se dio cuenta donde lo había traído **\- No.**

 **\- Alfie.**

 **\- No, no quiero -** dijo él rápidamente.

 **\- Sólo es para pesarte. Nada más.**

 **\- No quiero, se lo que él pensará de mí.**

 **\- Alfred, para él es normal ver a personas con bajo peso, por favor -** el ojiazul se cruzó de brazos e hizo puchero **\- Entra.**

Alfred suspiró y luego de unos segundos decidió entrar, ella entró detrás él y ambos se encontraron con un hombre que parecía de baja estatura y su cabello negro le llegaba hasta abajo de las orejas con un corte recto.

 **\- Buenos días, soy el doctor Honda ¿Que se les ofrece? -** saludo con una leve sonrisa.

 **\- Buenos días doctor, sólo queríamos hacer un chequeo -** dijo ella, Alfred solo se limitaba en no hablar.

 **\- ¿Chequeo de qué?**

 **\- De su peso -** señaló a Alfred.

 **\- Bien, quítate los zapatos y sube a la balanza -** le ordeno al ojiazul, él con algo de temor obedeció y subió a esta. Tenía miedo, hace meses que no se pesaba y con todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida últimamente no quería saber el resultado. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la balanza dio el número.

 **\- ¿Y bien? -** preguntó su madre.

 **\- Bueno, esto es algo delicado -** se alejó de Alfred y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

 **\- ¿Delicado?**

 **\- Si... -** pauso **\- Él está pensando nada más que 45 kilos.**

 **\- ¿45 kilos? -** pregunto impresionada ella **\- Dígame que es una broma.**

 **\- Desearía que fuera un broma -** negó levemente con la cabeza **\- Pero no lo es. El necesita por lo menos subir 20 kilos para estar en un peso estable.**

 **\- ¿20 kilos? -** pregunto rápidamente Alfred, mientras se colocaba nuevamente los zapatos.

Asintió **\- O más, debes pesar entre 67 y 77 -** Alfred se mordió el labio internamente, odiaba tener que escuchar eso, él no quería escuchar lo mal que estaba, ya lo sabía y no necesitaba subir esa cantidad tan grande de peso **\- Sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero es necesario tomar medidas rápidas sobre este problema.**

 **\- ¿Qué cosa? -** preguntó Alfred esperando lo peor.

 **\- En este hospital existen planes de ayuda...**

 **\- No -** dijo rápidamente Alfred.

El doctor y su madre suspiraron **\- Sabía que dirías eso, pero es la única opción.**

 **\- No quiero que me "obliguen" a comer.**

 **\- No los "obligamos" a comer, los ayudamos.**

 **\- Es lo mismo, no quiero.**

 **\- No te digo que lo hagas sólo es una opción, así que por qué no lo piensas y si quieres, vuelvan de nuevo a hablar conmigo, ¿S?**

 **\- Está bien -** respondió su madre. Ambos salieron del consultorio y antes de bajar las escaleras ella hablo **\- Lo vas a hacer.**

 **\- No -** Ella iba a decir algo, pero callo **\- Sabes que odio que me obligue a hacer cosas que no quiero, y no voy a cambiar de parecer de un día para el otro.**

 **\- Tu solo piénsalo -** le dijo algo decepcionada ella, él solo asintió.

 **\- ¡Mama, Alfred! -** Matthew los interrumpió mientras se acercaba a ellos corriendo **\- ...al fin los encuentro.**

 **\- Te sacaron sangre hace poco no deberías correr -** dijo preocupada su madre. Matthew se sentó para recobrar el aire **\- ¿Que es tan importante que vienes corriendo?**

 **\- ¡Arthur despertó!**


	16. Chapter 16

La respiración de Alfred se estaba agitando rápidamente, pero no le importaba eso en ese momento, solo quería saber si era verdad lo que había dicho su hermano. Su madre estaba mucho más atrás de él intentando alcanzarlo, y no entendía cómo era que había sacado tanta energía de un momento a otro, él al enterarse de la noticia salió corriendo lo más rápido posible mientras intentaba esquivar a los pacientes que se cruzaban por su camino.

Cuando llegó a la habitación la abrió de casi un golpe y al entrar intentó estabilizar su respiración mientras sostenía sus brazos en sus rodillas. Ya calmado subió su rostro encontrándose con un inexpresivo ojiverde sentado en la cama, este ya no tenía la mascarilla de oxígeno puesta y uno que otro cable estaba colgando.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo mientras sonreía y velozmente se acercó a él.

 **\- Arthur... -** lo tomo con sus brazos uniéndolos en un, muy esperado para Alfred, abrazo **\- Despertaste... -** estaba sollozando fuertemente, algo nunca visto por Arthur, este no decía ninguna palabra solo se limitó en corresponder el abrazo.

 **\- Si, desperté... -** dijo con una sonrisa débil, pero esta desapareció rápidamente **\- Pero ¿Quién eres? -** el corazón de Alfred se detuvo por unos segundos _\- No... -_ se dijo mirando desorientado a Arthur, no podía ser verdad. De pronto pudo ver como una leve sonrisa se formaba en la boca del ojiverde **\- Es broma.**

Alfred volvió a respirar mientras reía y negaba con su cabeza **\- ¿Acaso me quieres matar? -** se acercó a él abrazándolo nuevamente.

 **\- Lo siento... -** dijo casi susurrando mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas **\- Lo siento mucho... -** Alfred se alejó de él y quito las lágrimas. Acarició una de sus mejillas y fue acercándose a este para poder unir sus labios como quería hacerlo desde hace semanas. De pronto alguien entró haciéndolos separar rápidamente, ambos tenían un leve sonrojo.

 **\- Lo siento no quise romper su momento -** dijo la madre de Alfred disculpándose.

 **\- Emily... -** Arthur miró sorprendido a la ojiazul.

Alfred se paró de la cama caminando hacia donde estaba ella y colocándose a su lado **\- Arthur quiero que conozcas a mi madre.**

 **\- Es un gusto -** dijo ella saludando con su mano haciendo reír a Arthur **\- Si suena extraño, pero esta cosa por la que te enamoraste, es mi hijo.**

Alfred la miró ofendido mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Arthur solo se limitaba en reír por lo bajo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - Creo que hizo un buen trabajo - dijo haciendo sonrojar al ojiazul también. Ambos se miraron hasta que Arthur volvió a sonreír, Alfred quedó observándolo atentamente por unos momentos, quería que ese momento se grabará por completo en su cabeza.

Ya de noche, Alfred se había quedado completamente dormido en brazos de Arthur, su madre lo miró y sonrió mientras tomaba sus cosas, ya no los quería molestar más y sabía que todo lo que seguía ahora sería decisión de su hijo, el cual despertó momentos antes de que ella pudiera salir.

 **\- ¿Tienes que volver? -** le preguntó somnoliento, sin despegar su cuerpo con el del ojiverde.

 **\- Tengo trabajo y Matt debe volver también -** suspiro dedicándole una sonrisa **\- ¿Pensarás sobre eso? -** Alfred vaciló por unos segundos, pero asintió **\- Hazlo por ti... -** se acercó a él y beso su frente **\- ...y por él -** le sonrió nuevamente **\- Nos vemos.**

 **\- Al otro día -**

Arthur aun dormía plácidamente mientras era observado por un ojiazul que aún lo abrazaba por la cintura, desde que despertó este no había despegado su mirada de él. Alfred de pronto desvío por primera vez su vista en horas, el doctor que controlaba a Arthur entró por la puerta

 **\- Buenos días, odio cortar su lindo momento, pero Alfred necesito hablar contigo -** le dijo casi susurrando para que Arthur no despertara, el ojiazul asintió y se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Arthur, lo vio por última vez y salió.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? -** dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 **\- Tengo buenas noticias -** le sonrió **\- La transfusión de sangre se completó y sin ningún problema -** Alfred sonrió también suspirando aliviado, después de semanas pudo escuchar una buena noticia **\- Ahora solo necesita tomar reposo por unos días mientras acude a una terapia ¿De acuerdo? -** Alfred asintió, iba a girarse para volver a la habitación, pero el doctor lo detuvo **\- ¿Podemos hablar de tu tema?**

 **\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? -** pregunto parpadeando un par de veces sorprendido.

 **\- Eso no importa -** Alfred en su cabeza repetía el nombre de su madre enojado **\- Debes aceptar en buscar ayuda.**

 **\- Dije que lo pensaría -** bajo su mirada **\- Pero necesito tiempo, no me presionen juro que pronto les daré una respuesta.**

 **\- Está bien -** asintió el doctor mientras se retiraba dejando solo a Alfred, este vaciló por unos momentos en el pasillo y luego de suspirara por última vez entró a la habitación encontrándose con Arthur que al parecer recién despertaba, el ojiazul le dedicó una cálida sonrisa **\- Buenos días.**

 **\- Buenos días -** le saludo Arthur levemente mientras estiraba sus brazos.

 **\- ¿Cómo te sientes en tu primer día luego de esa larga siesta?**

Arthur lanzó un bostezo **\- Cansado -** volvió a cerrar sus ojos **\- Y tengo hambre -** hizo un puchero.

Alfred río **\- Le avisare a la enfermera -** le dijo dándole un corto beso en la frente.

 **\- Alfred -** lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? -** Arthur al acercarse posó sus labios sobre los de él, impresionando mucho a Alfred. Al faltarles el oxígeno se separaron ambos sonrojados **\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -** Arthur solo se encogió de brazos, el ojiazul le sonrió volviendo a unir sus labios.

* * *

Alfred y Arthur se encontraban en la habitación, el ojiverde lo sentía demasiado apegado a él, pero debía aceptarlo, aunque él lo negara, haría lo mismo que el en esa situación. De pronto alguien entro por la puerta de la llamando su atención, Arthur se sorprendió al ver quien era y sonrió **\- Francis...**

 **\- Buenas tardes -** les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos.

 **\- ¿Eres psicólogo y también terapeuta? -** Francis asintió, este se acercó a ambos y les tendió una mano.

 **\- ¿Entonces él es el chico del que me hablabas? - le** pregunto refiriéndose a Alfred, Arthur asintió con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

 **\- Él es Alfred -** lo presentó **\- Alfred él es Francis, mi psicólogo.**

 **\- Es un gusto -** le volvió a estrechar la mano a Alfred. Alfred le correspondió rápidamente mientras sonreía **\- ¿Comenzamos? -** Arthur asintió **\- ¿Podrías salir? Si no es mucha molestia.**

 **\- De acuerdo -** dijo saliendo de la habitación **\- Nos vemos luego**

 **\- Adiós -** le saludo Arthur.

 **\- Muy bien empecemos -** Francis se sentó en uno de los pequeños sofás del cuarto mientras tomaba una libreta y miraba a Arthur **\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras esquizofrénico?**

Arthur cerro sus ojos por unos segundos ¿Por qué tenía que comenzar con esa pregunta? Suspiro y agacho la cabeza **\- Tenía miedo.**

 **\- ¿De qué?**

 **\- De que si decía algo se volverían peores -** dijo casi susurrando.

Francis lo miro con algo de pena **\- ¿Te tenías miedo a ti mismo? -** Arthur negó **\- ¿Y entonces a qué?**

 **\- Ellos me dijeron que no lo haga -** unas lágrimas comenzaron a desplazarse por las mejillas de Arthur **\- Que si lo hacía algo malo iba a suceder -** abrazo sus piernas **\- Sé que esto es incurable, pero quiero que esto termine -** Francis solo se limitó a mirarlo **\- Por favor ayúdame.**


	17. Chapter 17

**\- Unos días más tarde -**

Luego de semanas sin ver una gota caer en la ciudad, esta había vuelto. Arthur aún se encontraba en el hospital, junto con la compañía de Alfred obviamente y las visitas de sus amigos. El ojiverde desde hace unos días había comenzado un tratamiento para intentar "curar" su esquizofrenia, o por lo menos moderarla y que sus decaídas no fueran tan fuertes. Este tratamiento había sido recetado por el mismísimo Francis, y hasta la fecha estaba avanzando a su tiempo. Arthur debía estar medicado la totalidad del tiempo junto con la asistencia a las terapias, si tenía algún avance este era anotado, si tenía alguna recaída también tenía que estar anotada y si no sucedía nada se veía en si se podía seguir progresando con el tratamiento.

Con el tiempo las recaídas disminuyeron lentamente y las voces que por un principio eran intolerables en su cabeza, ya no eran tan recurrentes, esto había calmado la situación de Arthur, con lo cual era un alivio para él y para Alfred.

Y con el tema del ojiazul bueno, aún era complicado. Arthur lo había notado distraído y distante desde hace días y esto le preocupaba, las veces que lo veía de esta forma era cuando terminaba de hablar con su doctor o cuando lo encontraba solo nadando en sus pensamientos.

Un día, Arthur leía uno de sus tantos libros en su habitación mientras escuchaba la lluvia golpear contra la ventana de la habitación y unos suspiros por parte del ojiazul. Arthur desvió la mirada del libro y la dirigió hasta donde estaba Alfred, que de nuevo estaba en su mundo. El ojiverde al ver esto cerró el libro.

 **\- Alfred -** le llamo, pero no obtuvo respuesta **\- Alfred -** volvió a hacer la misma acción y obtuvo la misma respuesta. Arthur vaciló en cómo llamar su atención y al ver el objeto en sus manos, no tuvo mejor idea que lanzárselo. El cual golpeó la cabeza del ojiazul.

 **\- Hey...eso dolió -** dijo mientras se sobaba el lugar donde le había golpeado, al ver el libro en el suelo frunció el ceño **\- ¿Así tratas a tus libros?**

 **\- Lo siento -** se disculpó, Alfred lanzó una pequeña risa y se acercó a la cama del ojiverde devolviéndoselo **\- Tenía que llamarte la atención de alguna forma.**

 **\- ¿No podías solo llamarte?**

Arthur lo miró desconcertado **\- Lo hice, 2 veces -** Alfred parpadeo varias veces, y suspiraba colocando una de sus manos en su rostro **\- Alfred ¿Estas escondiéndome algo?**

Alfred al escuchar esta pregunta trago en seco tensándose **\- ¿Por qué te estaría ocultando algo?**

 **\- Hace días que estas algo distante... -** Arthur agacho la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos, pero Alfred al ver esto le subió el rostro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

 **\- Tranquilo no es algo que tenga que ver contigo -** le dijo intentando tranquilizarlo.

 **\- Pero quiero saber -** contestó rápidamente **\- ¿Pasó algo mientras estaba en coma?**

Alfred suspiró retirando su mano de la mejilla del ojiverde y tomando una de sus manos **\- Pasaron muchas cosas...**

 **\- ¿Cómo qué? -** Alfred volvió a suspirar desviando la mirada **\- Dime que estuviste comiendo -** el negó, y Arthur lo miró con pena **\- ¿Estuviste deprimido?**

 **\- Como no estarlo con esta clase de días siempre y pensar que era posible que no despertaras... -** dijo tomando con fuerza su mano.

 **\- Fue por mi culpa... -** unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender de los orbes de Arthur, Alfred al verlo así lo atrajo a él para unirlos en un cálido abrazo **\- Lo siento...**

 **\- No fue tu culpa, no digas eso -** dijo mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de Arthur **\- No te pongas así, no quiero que vuelva a suceder eso de nuevo.**

 **\- Pero estas así por mi...**

 **\- No -** le interrumpió. Se alejó de los brazos del ojiverde y le quitó las lágrimas con sus pulgares **\- Es algo que tengo que resolver por mí mismo, no quiero darte problemas.**

 **\- Pero quiero ayudarte -** insistió **\- Por todo lo que hiciste por mí -** Alfred volvió a negar **\- Por favor.**

 **\- Ya tomé una decisión, no te preocupes -** le tomo la nariz levemente sacándole una sonrisa a este **\- Quiero hacer esto solo y sin preocuparte.**

* * *

 **\- Vas a aceptar el tratamiento -** dijo el doctor entre sorprendido y contento **\- ¿Qué sucedió para que cambiaras de opinión?**

 **\- Arthur se está auto-culpando de nuevo -** Alfred desvió la mirada negando mientras suspiraba **\- No quiero que lo vuelva a hacer nunca más. Es un problema mío y no quiero que el interfiera.**

 **\- Sabes que lo hará -** le interrumpió **\- Todo lo que hiciste por él, es muy probable que interfiera.**

 **\- Por eso quiero que esto sea secreto -** un silencio se formó entre ellos, y el doctor frunció el ceño.

 **\- ¿Secreto? ¿Cómo...**

 **\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría el tratamiento? -** pregunto rápidamente Alfred.

 **\- Depende...como tu cuerpo lo acepte.**

 **\- ¿4 meses?**

 **\- o más...**

 **\- Intentaré que sea en 4 meses -** dijo Alfred bastante decidido.

 **\- ¿Qué estás tramando? -** preguntó el doctor entrecerrando los ojos.

 **\- Si termino el tratamiento en 4 meses -** suspiro **\- Seria para la fecha en que Arthur y yo nos conocimos -** se detuvo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios **\- Quiero que esto sea uno de sus regalos.**

 **\- Quieres hacerle una sorpresa -** Alfred asintió y el doctor se cruzó de brazos sonriendo **\- ¿Hace cuánto se conocen?**

 **\- 2 años -** contestó con una gran sonrisa **\- Sé que no es mucho tiempo, pero quiero hacer algo especial, aunque también estoy preparando una sorpresa mucho más grande.**

 **\- Yo creo si le das esa noticia, nada podrá superarlo -** ambos rieron por un momento y luego la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre desapareció **\- ¿Podrás?**

Alfred asintió seguro **\- Prometo dar lo mejor que pueda.**

 **\- Entiende que cuando empieces no puedes dar marcha atrás.**

 **\- No lo haré, prometo seguirlo pase lo que pase -** a pesar de que sabía a lo que se enfrentaría tenía algo de seguridad sobre su ser **\- Lo voy a hacer por mi bienestar -** y sabía que esto daría un giro muy grande a su vida **\- Y por ver feliz a Arthur -** o más bien a la vida de ambos.


	18. Chapter 18

_**\- ¿¡Lo hiciste!? -**_ la ojiazul dio un grito con el que Alfred tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído _**\- Me dejaste preocupada casi 3 meses ¿Ibas a esperar a mi lecho de muerte para decírmelo?**_

 **\- Lo siento... -** dijo Alfred con una mueca de pena. La verdad no se lo había contado porque sabía que ella tenía contacto con Arthur y era muy probable abriera la boca, aunque él le dijera que era una sorpresa **\- Tenía que mantenerlo en secreto.**

 _ **\- ¿Por qué?**_

 **\- Quiero que sea una sorpresa...para nuestro aniversario**.

El corazón de ella se había paralizado por unos segundos, era la primera vez que veía a su hijo hacer algo tan lindo por alguien que no fuera él, sonrió detrás de la línea.

 _ **\- Nunca creí tener un hijo tan tierno.**_

Alfred frunció el ceño **\- No sé qué responder a eso -** parpadeo un par de veces sonriendo un poco **\- Gracias...supongo.**

 _ **\- De nada -**_ dijo ella riendo _**\- Pero, estoy muy contenta de que lo hayas aceptado finalmente -**_ suspiró _**\- ¿Cómo vas?**_

 **\- Según la balanza, ya aumenté casi 15 kilos.**

Los ojos de la ojiazul se abrieron a la par _**\- ¿15 kilos? Wow es bastante en solo 3 meses.**_

 **\- Yo siento que es mucho...**

Ella giró sus ojos y lanzó un bufido _**\- Vamos con todo lo que avanzaste ¿Te vas a desanimar?**_

Alfred suspiró y luego de unos segundos respondió **\- No -** sonrió **\- Tengo que seguir...por él -** dijo mientras tomaba una de las tantas fotos que tenia de Arthur y volvía a lanzar una sonrisa. Luego de estar ambos en completo silencio durante unos momentos él dejo la foto y hablo **\- Tengo que volver a trabajar, te llamo luego.**

Al cortar la llamada Alfred se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia su escritorio, vio la pared que tenía en frente, la cual esta estaba llena de partituras, dibujos y fotos de Arthur, muchas fotos de él, y una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver una de ellas, desde que el ojiverde había salido del hospital este le toma fotos secretamente, quería que cada momento qué pasará con él fuera recordado de alguna forma y no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que a través de las fotos.

De pronto la alarma de su teléfono sonó sacándolo de su trance, era hora de que tomara uno de los medicamentos que le había recetado del tratamiento.

Ese bendito tratamiento, lo estaba sacando de quicio, sabía muy bien que era para su bienestar y debía aguantarlo cueste lo que cueste, pero lo odiaba al mismo tiempo. El tener que tomar fármacos a casi cada hora del día y la dieta equilibrada, no le había caído muy bien al principio, debía admitir que el primer mes había sido el más duro. Las caminatas por la madrugada habían sido lo que lo "animó" a seguir con el tratamiento ya que debía hacerlo para que no engordara más de la cuenta y que el peso llegar a su tiempo.

Y sobre Arthur, bueno luego de que le dieran el alta, las terapias de Francis siguieron hasta la fecha (el cual también le había reseteado fármacos a él para cuando tuviera algún ataque y también algunos antidepresivos) y su estabilidad emocional se había moderado, los ataques ya no eran tan severos como antes. Sus muñecas habían quedado con leves cicatrices, que estas eran las que se había hecho antes de caer en coma, y ya casi no se cortaba, rara vez lo hacía y muchas de esas veces Alfred se había dado cuenta, el cual lo reprimía causando algunas peleas entre ambos, pero no eran tan fuertes como para dejarse de hablar por horas, aunque al ojiazul siempre se le ocurría alguna forma para que ambos se arreglaran rápidamente.

Alfred le tenía mucha más consideración y paciencia a Arthur últimamente, aún tenía miedo de que le sucediera eso nuevamente y no quería estar de nuevo al punto de casi perderlo.

 **\- Un día -**

 _ **\- ¿Arthur estás en tu casa? -**_ preguntó Alfred sumamente serio detrás de la línea.

 **\- Sí ¿Qué sucede? -** Arthur sostuvo como pudo el teléfono, ya que también estaba sosteniendo unas cajas que estaban ya juntando polvo en el ático.

 _ **\- Tenemos que hablar.**_

Al escuchar esa frase el corazón del ojiverde se detuvo, casi tirando lo que tenía en mano.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? -** preguntó temblando mientras tragaba en seco.

 _ **\- En 10 minutos estaré ahí -**_ dijo rápidamente Alfred cortando la llamada.

Arthur mantuvo el teléfono sobre su oreja por largo rato, tenía la vista desorientada y su corazón había empezado a palpitar rápidamente ¿De que tenían que hablar? Sabía que esa frase no traía nada bueno, ¿Y si quería terminar con él? ¿Ya no lo amaba? ¿Había estado pasando algo malo entre ellos y ni se dio cuenta? ¿Qué había hecho mal?, muchas preguntas habían comenzado a inundarle la mente, y tenía miedo de lo que podía suceder en los próximos minutos.

* * *

Alfred, al llegar a la casa de Arthur suspiro y toco la puerta de esta, mientras esperaba a que el ojiverde le abriera pensó muy bien lo que le diría, había estado pensando esto por días y ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque haberle dicho "tenemos que hablar" no fue buena idea, porque esto lo iba a hacer confundir y de mala forma. Él solo le había dicho para que no descubriera su plan, no para asustarlo, pero si lo había hecho todo al revés y eso era malo, pero ya no podía remediar la situación, ahora era a todo o nada.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un ojiverde que no sonreía como normalmente lo hacía y esto realmente le rompía el corazón a Alfred, definitivamente no había sido buena idea decirle esa frase.

 **\- Alfred -** dijo Arthur sin mirarlo, se notaba que por el tono en que hablo que estaba por **llorar - ¿Cómo estás?**

 **\- Bien -** le dijo sumamente serio, o intentándolo. Alfred reprimió todos sus impulsos por querer abrazarlo, no quería decirle tan rápido lo que tenía preparado, pero al verlo así lo estaba haciendo más complicado.

Arthur se corrió a un lado de la puerta para dejarlo pasar sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, Alfred entro con la cabeza agacha deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos al escuchar que cerraba la puerta se cerraba.

 **\- ¿Por qué viniste? -** preguntó Arthur aun sin poder mirarlo y con la voz casi quebrada.

 **\- Te dije que debíamos hablar -** le dijo a un serio. Un par de lágrimas que no pudieron aguantar descendieron de los ojos de Arthur al escuchar esa frase nuevamente.

 **\- No sé a qué te refieres con que tenemos que hablar, pero si es para que terminemos necesito una explicación de esto -** dijo luego de comenzar a llorar, Alfred al escuchar eso no pudo aguantar más y rápidamente se dio vuelta y lo abrazo, no podía aguantar verlo llorar de nuevo, tantos meses habían pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto hacerlo, y que lo volviera a hacer de nuevo no lo podía soportar.

 **\- ¿Acaso creías que iba terminar contigo?** \- le preguntó casi susurrando, Arthur al escucharlo detuvo el llanto y se dio vuelta para ya por fin verlo a los ojos **\- Nunca lo haría -** le dijo sonriendo levemente mientras le quitaba las lágrimas.

Arthur tenía el ceño algo fruncido **\- ¿Y entonces...**

 **\- No vine para hablar de eso -** Alfred rápidamente saco algo de su bolsillo, tomó una de las manos de Arthur y las unió para entregarle el objeto. Cuando sus manos se separaron y pudo ver lo que le había entregado lo miró desorientado.

 **\- ¿Llaves...?**

 **\- De tu nuevo hogar -** dijo rápidamente Alfred. El ojiverde miró reiteradas veces al ojiazul y a las llaves sin aun poder entender la situación, Alfred lo divirtió al verlo en esa forma, se veía tan tierno. Luego de verlo tanto sufrir quería que por fin fuera feliz, claro junto a él.

 **\- ¿Sabes qué? te lo pediré apropiadamente -** el ojiverde quedó mirándolo con su corazón latiendo rápidamente y su respiración casi deteniéndose **\- ¿Arthur quieres vivir conmigo?**


	19. Chapter 19

Unos días más tardes, podría decir que casi un mes, Arthur y Alfred ya habían casi terminado la mudanza, había sido bastante rápido para suerte de ambos gracias a la ayuda de cierta ojiazul que al enterarse de la noticia había tomado el primer vuelo a pesar de que su hijo le dijera que no necesitaban de su ayuda, ella ignoró las palabras de este y a las pocas horas ya se encontraba en su casa. Arthur le agradeció enormemente, pero Alfred se arrepintió de tantas formas el darle la noticia tan rápido, que, aunque ella se enojara hubiera sido mejor darle la noticia luego de la mudanza.

Cuando estaban con las últimas cajas de la casa de Arthur, que estas la llevarían ellos, el ojiverde quedó estático en medio de la sala de estar apreciándola por última vez, sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil dejar el lugar que vivió por casi 22 años, y menos tener que venderla, pero tenía que ser fuerte, era un momento crucial en su vida y no podía quedarse en el pasado toda su vida.

Suspiró comenzando a recordar todos los momentos que vivió en ella, hasta que pudo sentir que unos brazos envolvieron su cintura.

 **\- ¿Listo? -** le pregunto el ojiazul.

 **\- No es fácil decirle adiós...**

 **\- Lo sé -** le beso la mejilla **\- Pero tenemos que avanzar, somos personas y debemos crecer, aunque sea duro -** Arthur suspiró y asintió agachando su cabeza **\- No te entristezcas cuando llegues a la nueva casa no la recordarás -** dijo refiriéndose a la casa **\- Vamos.**

Alfred tomó su muñeca con cuidado y ambos salieron de la casa para dirigirse al auto de Alfred. Antes de subir a este, Arthur miró por una última vez la casa y volvió a suspirar. Luego de unos momentos entro en el coche, para sentarse al lado del ojiazul, este lo miraba expectante, Arthur solo le sonrió acercándose a él uniendo sus labios.

 **\- ¿Listo? -** pregunto nuevamente Alfred.

 **\- Creo que nunca estuve tan listo en mi vida como hoy -** contestó Arthur bastante seguro de sí mismo. Alfred sonrió por esto volviendo a unir sus labios y luego comenzando a conducir.

 **\- Años más tarde -**

Iban a cumplirse casi diez años de la muerte de Alice Kirkland, y Arthur junto con Alfred y un pequeño niño de casi 5 años, acompañaron al ojiverde a cementerio donde estaba enterrada su madre. Era la primera vez en años que iba a ver su tumba y estaba algo nervioso, de todas las veces que había querido ir se había arrepentido por alguna extraña razón rápidamente y no lo hacía, pero hoy, a causa de las insistencias del ojiazul, se había decidió por fin, a pesar de lo que pudiera suceder.

Al llegar al cementerio Alfred se estaciono frente a este, y salió del auto ayudando a su pequeño hijo a bajar, pero pudo notar que el ojiverde aún no había salido, así que fue hasta el otro lado del auto abriendo la puerta y poniéndose en cuclillas para mirarlo más de cerca, pudo notar que Arthur tenía la mirada perdida hacia ningún lado y su respiración estaba intranquila.

 **\- ¿Todo en orden?** **-** le pregunto leve tomando una de sus manos, Arthur al sentir el tacto lo miro intentando tranquilizarse, suspiro mientras asentía **\- Si no quieres hacerlo podemos volver...**

 **\- No, está bien -** dijo dándole una sonrisa y preparándose para salir.

 **\- ¿Seguro? -** Arthur volvió a asentir **\- De acuerdo -** dijo haciéndose un lado para dejar salir a su pareja.

Los tres al entrar al cementerio podían sentir la tranquilidad y el vacío de este, lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento el sonido de las pisadas de ellos. Mientras caminaban Arthur y Alfred miraban las tumbas, mientras que el pequeño Oliver no entendía muy bien la situación, pero que solo les daba una sonrisa a sus padres aliviándolos un poco de la tensión.

Al llegar a la tumba de la ojiverde los tres se detuvieron quedando en completo silencio, la tensión había vuelto y ninguno podía, y ni quería cortarla de alguna manera. Pero de pronto de los ojos de Arthur cayeron algunas lágrimas alarmando a Alfred, el ojiverde intentó calmarse, pero no servía estas no paraban, Alfred rápidamente lo abrazo intentando calmarlo, susurrándole algunas cosas y besando reiteradas veces su cabeza. Estuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos hasta que Arthur, ya un poco más tranquilo, quedo viendo la tumba de su progenitora.

 **\- ¿Pueden darme un momento? -** dijo de repente Arthur, Alfred lo miro desconcertado mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo obligándolo a caminar.

Arthur al quedar solo inspiró aire y comenzó a hablar.

 **\- Hola mama -** se detuvo al pensar lo que iba a decir **\- ¿Cómo estás...? Espero que bien. Yo, bueno tuve algunas decaídas, pero aquí estoy como tú me dijiste...aunque al principio fue difícil, pero logré sobrevivir, que era lo que querías que haga ¿O no? Sí, no fue nada fácil, aunque no lo hice solo... -** suspiro agachando la cabeza **\- ...me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras, él se volvió una persona muy importante para mí, claro después de ti -** rio **\- Lo amo más que nada del mundo, gracias a él pude sobrevivir, y si nunca lo hubiera conocido creo que ahora estaría junto a ti. Aunque al principio quería eso...pero luego de que él llegara, cambie, y para bien -** **sonrió - Creo que encontré esa persona que tu decías que me iba a amar al igual que tu -** pauso **\- Y además...sé que tu dijiste tu muerte no te afectara pero...una vez casi vuelvo a estar a tu lado -** pausó nuevamente tragando en seco **\- Pero me di cuenta de que aún no era el momento, pude reconocer que aún hay muchas personas que me aman y que si las dejo no sé cómo reaccionarían ante mi muerte -** agacho su mirada **\- Hubiera preferido que tu pensaras eso...pero ya está, sé que estás en un mejor lugar, aunque aún me cueste creerlo sé que lo pasas mejor allí que aquí -** sonrió débilmente **\- Y... quiero que sepas que te amo, y fuiste lo mejor que me pasó en el mundo, y...y gracias por todo, no podría cambiarte por nada ni nadie.**

Arthur volvió a llorar al terminar de decir esto, pero aún estaba sonriendo, muchos sentimientos se habían complementado y no sabía si en ese momento estaba feliz, triste o deprimido. No sabía que le estaba pasando, pero el solo quería sonreír y llorar.

* * *

Cuando iba a volver al coche, ya que de seguro Alfred iba a estar preocupado de que estuvo en el mismo lugar por casi una hora, se detuvo al ver a la persona que se estaba caminando hacia él, quedando en shock en su lugar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

 **\- ¿Papá...?**


End file.
